


Ce qui nous lie

by Lanae



Series: Prompts clichés [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Prompt cliché
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Ils étaient neuf membres d'équipage. Huit si Sanji ne se comptait pas. Ce qui donnait donc un nombre relativement important de possibilités. Certaines beaucoup plus prometteuses que d'autres, mais il aurait accepté n'importe quoi à une exception. Une seule petite exception. Alors pourquoi s'était-il donc retrouvé attaché au Marimo ?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Prompts clichés [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390267
Comments: 24
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde.
> 
> La confinement a définitivement de bons côtés, on va pas se mentir. Je suis bizarrement moins fatiguée et j'ai enfin fini la relecture de ce texte qui traîne dans mes dossiers depuis Juillet.
> 
> Il s'agit donc d'une fic de la série des prompts clichés offert cette fois par la merveilleuse Hase. Sa proposition était : Tu aimes bien One Piece non? Un Zosan ça passe ? J'adore le coup des menottes. Genre: selon toute improbabilité vous êtes menottés ensemble. Démerdez vous xD.
> 
> Alors déjà merci de m'avoir donné une excuse pour écrire sur un nouveau fandom. Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire ces deux idiots. Enfin surtout un idiot pour le coup, l'autre me parait un peu moins aveugle.
> 
> J’espère vraiment que ça va te plaire.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous.

Comme presque à chaque fois qu’ils accostaient sur une île habitée, l’équipage du chapeau de paille se retrouva engagé très rapidement dans une bataille contre des marines. Rien qu’ils ne puissent gérer facilement, mais il y avait assez de soldats pour que des vagues et des vagues d’assaillants les atteignent sans leur laisser le temps de souffler ne serait-ce que dix secondes. 

Sanji entendait le tonnerre du Thunderbolt Tempo à quelques dizaines de mètres sur sa gauche et un rapide coup d’œil lui confirma que sa Nami-swan éliminait ses opposants avec sa grâce et son efficacité habituelle. Elle n’avait visiblement pas besoin de l’aide de son chevalier servant et lui en voudrait certainement s’il se mêlait de son combat. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose afin de gagner le coeur de la jolie navigatrice, même s’il commençait à être à court d’option. 

N’étant pas homme à se laisser abattre pour si peu, il envoya voler d’un puissant coup de pied une dizaine de marines armés. Ils atterrirent tous dans l’eau du port et le plus chétif entra même en collision avec le flanc d’un bateau.

Le son de l’impact et des os qui se brisaient provoquèrent un sourire satisfait chez Sanji. Sourire qui disparut à la seconde où il entendit cet insupportable Marimo parler dans son dos : 

« Hé idiot de cuistot, au lieu de fantasmer sur la sorcière des mers, tu pourrais pas faire ton boulot ? »

Sanji se retourna immédiatement, une cigarette serrée entre ses dents et prêt à laisser s’exprimer son agacement contre son nakama :

« Je fais mon boulot, abruti d’épéiste. C’est juste qu’à la différence d’une tête de gazon de ma connaissance, j’ai assez de neurones pour faire deux choses en même temps. »

Comme d’habitude, il n’en fallut pas plus pour allumer le brasier de leur rivalité. Les quelques soldats toujours debout entre les deux pirates eurent la bonne idée de s’écarter en courant lorsque ces derniers se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre. Un seul idiot resta planté où il était, n’ayant pas eu le réflexe de ses camarades, et il se retrouva pris entre le marteau et l’enclume. Enfin plus précisément entre deux combattants très en colère, la lame du premier juste au dessus de son épaule et la botte du second bloquée par ladite lame à moins d’un centimètre de sa trachée.

Bien entendu, le soldat tremblait comme une feuille, se maudissant probablement de ne pas avoir suivi l’exemple du reste de son unité et Sanji ressenti presque une pointe de pitié, avec emphase sur le  _ presque _ . Sentiment qui ne l’empêcha pour autant pas d’étirer ses lèvres en un sourire sanguinaire. Sourire qui eut pour effet de faire blanchir un peu plus le pauvre homme. Lorsqu’un grognement se fit entendre dans son dos, le marine déglutit bruyamment, puis il sembla décider qu’il avait atteint les limites de l’acceptable et se baissa lentement. Il espérait certainement que s’il était assez discret, il pourrait échapper aux deux pirates qui étaient de toute façon plus intéressés par l’idée d’en découdre l’un avec l’autre que par sa pauvre existence.

Mais au moment où il allait s’éloigner une main se referma sur son col et il se retrouva face au visage furieux de Zoro. Encore une fois, Sanji se surprit presque à le plaindre. Il n’avait vraiment pas de chance. 

« Dégage de là toi, c’est une histoire entre sourcil en vrille et moi. »

« Oui, tu nous gênes. »

Sanji en avait assez d‘attendre et, d’un coup de chaussure bien placée, il envoya le soldat rejoindre ses camarades regroupés à plusieurs mètres de là. Le pauvre homme se hâta de rester prostré au sol, à l’endroit exact où il était tombé. Qu’il ait jugé qu’il n’était pas assez payé pour leur faire face ou qu’il soit inconscient importait peu, l’essentiel était que plus rien ne séparait Sanji du Marimo. L’échauffement était terminé et les affaires sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

Sanji n’eut naturellement aucun mal à bloquer la première attaque de Zoro. Les mouvements de la tête de gazon lui étaient presque aussi familiers que les siens et ils échangèrent coups et noms d’oiseau avec un plaisir évident. Ils avaient beau ne pas se supporter, ils étaient nakama avant tout et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s’en rendre compte quand ils se battaient. Ils se connaissaient par coeur et seule une longue cohabitation et l’habitude permettait d’atteindre ce niveau de fluidité. Chaque coup était envoyé avec la certitude qu’il serait bloqué. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de se retenir par peur de blesser l’autre et ils entraient à corps perdu dans chacun de leurs combats. 

Son esprit avait relégué la bataille qui continuait autour d’eux au second plan de sa conscience et Sanji n’entendait et ne voyait plus que Zoro. Jamais il ne l’avouerait, mais il avait besoin de tous ses sens et de toute sa concentration pour repousser son némésis. C’était un adversaire autrement plus puissant et fascinant que ces hordes de débiles qui s’étaient engagés dans la Marine. 

Comme pour faire honneur à leur réputation de crétins congénitaux et en écho aux pensées du cuistot, quelques soldats crurent que ce serait une bonne idée de les attaquer pendant qu’ils étaient occupés à autre chose. Malheureusement pour eux, leur trait de génie fut reçu avec tous les égards qu’une telle stupidité méritait et très rapidement les deux pirates furent à nouveau libre de se battre et de s’invectiver. 

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Sanji adorait ces moments avec Zoro. Il avait toujours été d’un tempérament explosif mais ses réactions étaient franchement disproportionnées. Il devait également avouer qu’il agissait la plupart du temps avec pour seul et unique objectif de faire réagir leur bretteur. Son propre comportement l’avait un peu étonné au début, mais il avait fini par ne plus vraiment y réfléchir et refusait tout bonnement d’étudier ses agissements d’un peu trop près. La seule chose importante était qu’il détestait le Marimo qui lui rendait bien et ils passaient plus de temps à se battre et à se hurler dessus qu’à avoir une discussion normale, qu’elle soit cordiale ou pas.

Leur relation conflictuelle avait même un côté positif avec ses accrochages quotidiens : ils permettaient à Sanji de garder ses réflexes intacts pendant les longues semaines qu’ils passaient en mer. Pas besoin de s'entraîner durant des heures, leurs petites rixes suffisaient amplement à perfectionner ses techniques.

Sans compter que ça lui permettait aussi surveiller le niveau de ce cinglé. C’était à croire qu’il n’y avait pas de limite à la progression de Zoro et cette idée frustrait Sanji au plus haut point. Dans un sens, il était heureux de savoir que ses chères Nami-swan et Robin-chwan pouvaient compter sur un autre nakama pour les protéger dans le cas peu probable où lui-même viendrait à échouer, mais d’un autre côté, il était furieux de ne jamais réussir à vraiment prendre l’ascendant sur son rival.

Un cri d’alarme fit s’immobiliser Sanji. 

« Hé ! C’est quoi ce truc ? »

D’un mouvement rapide, il se plaça dos à dos avec Zoro, tous deux prêts à faire face ensemble à la nouvelle menace. Se disputer au milieu d’un champ de bataille quand il n’y avait aucun danger était une chose, mais continuer alors qu’un de leur nakama courait un risque en était une autre. Et s’il y avait un seul et unique point sur lequel Zoro et lui s’accordaient, c’était bien le fait de garder chaque membre de l’équipage en sécurité.

Franky, qui était à l’origine de l’exclamation fut facile à trouver. Il dépassait le chaos ambiant d’au moins deux têtes et ses bras en l’air le rendirent encore plus simple à repérer. Ses larges poignets étaient reliés l’un à l’autre par ce qui semblait être une paire de menottes qui émettait une lueur bleu et il faisait face à un soldat de la marine, un gradé à en croire son uniforme. Avant même que Sanji ou Zoro n’avancent d’un pas dans leur direction, tous deux prêts à aider leur nakama, l’homme fit volte face et agita ses mains en un geste ample, comme un magicien préparant son tour.

Pendant quelques secondes, Sanji crut qu’ils avaient à faire à un utilisateur d’un fruit du démon et il se prépara à l’impact. À ses côtés, Zoro devait être arrivé à la même conclusion, car il était tout aussi tendu. Pourtant après quelques secondes d’attente fébrile, il leur parut évident qu’ils s’étaient inquiétés pour rien, ils étaient toujours debout et sans la moindre égratinure. Sanji haussa son sourcil vers le marine et lui sourit comme il souriait aux clients qui refusaient de finir leur assiette. Avec bienveillance et politesse sous lesquelles se cachait la promesse d’une rétribution divine. Le soldat avait raté sa chance et Sanji ne lui laisserait pas l’occasion de rattraper son erreur.

Mais alors qu’il s’avançait vers son nouvel ennemi, quelque chose autour de son poignet le retint. S’attendant à être bloqué par le Marimo qui aspirait comme d’habitude à lui voler la vedette, il se retourna avec un grognement : 

« Celui-la est à moi, tête de pelouse ! »

Mais Zoro ne le regardait pas. Il avait le regard fixé sur la main qui tenait habituellement Shusui. Enfin plus précisément sur le poignet de la main qui tenait Shusui. Où une menotte trônait fièrement. Sanji suivit des yeux la lumière bleue qui en sortait et fut surpris de constater qu’elle menait à une seconde menotte parfaitement identique, mais ceignant son propre poignet. 

Il releva la tête rapidement. Ce connard les avait attachés ensemble. Un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux et à en croire le sourire mauvais de Zoro, ce dernier n’était pas plus heureux que lui de la tournure des événements. Ce marine allait voir ce qu’il allait lui en coûter de leur jouer un tour pareil. 

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ce simple échange leur suffit pour se rendre compte qu’ils étaient sur la même longueur d’onde. Une fois n’était pas coutume et Sanji avait autrement plus important à faire que s’opposer au Marimo.

Il s’avança de nouveau vers le soldat mais se fit arrêter net par le poids mort de son abruti de nakama. Ce dernier n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce, plaçant sa troisième lame dans sa bouche comme s’il avait tout le temps du monde.

« Hoi Marimo, tu te bouges ? »

La réponse de Zoro lui parvint à moitié étouffée par la garde de Wadô Ichimonji, un baragouinage qui pouvait se traduire à peu près par : je m’en occupe, pousse toi de mon chemin. Avec bien entendu des insultes parsemées en début et fin de phrase comme de la poudre de cannelle sur le chocolat chaud que Chopper adorait. 

C’était trop demandé à Zoro que d’attendre son assentiment et ce bon à rien leva les bras, visiblement prêt à attaquer. Sanji refusa de suivre le mouvement et Zoro fronça des sourcils, surpris. Il tira un peu plus fort sur leur lien, ce qui eut pour effet de faire fulminer Sanji.

« Hé, arrête ça ! J’ai besoin de mes mains pour cuisiner. Tu vas me couper si tu continues à tirer sur les menottes comme ça. »

« Arrête de geindre, cuistot de merde. Suis mes mouvements au lieu de me gêner. »

« C’est toi qui me gêne. Je suis tout à fait capable de le mettre hors d’état de nuire tout seul. Tu n’es pas foutu de faire preuve de la moindre finesse. Il ne pourra pas répondre à nos questions, ni nous détacher s’il est découpé en petits morceaux. »

« Pas besoin de lui parler pour comprendre qu’il nous a attaché ensemble. Pourquoi on irait chercher plus loin que ça ? »

La voix dégoulinante de sarcasme, Sanji répliqua : 

« Et à ton avis, hooo intelligence supérieure, comment il a fait pour nous atteindre à cette distance ? Je suis certain que c’est une capacité spéciale, sûrement un utilisateur d’un fruit du démon. »

« Ça ne change rien qu’il ait mangé un de ces fruits ou non. On le défonce, on l’attache et on voit après. »

Présenté ainsi, Sanji ne voyait plus aucune raison de s’opposer à Zoro, mais il tira sur la menotte tout de même. Hors de question de laisser le Marimo passer en premier. D’autres marines, témoins de leur dispute crurent bêtement que les menottes allaient les incommoder en quoi que ce soit. Ils se jetèrent sur les deux pirates et furent promptement renvoyés d’où ils venaient, avec coupures, fractures et bleus en paiement de leur crétinerie. 

Heureusement que ces hommes n’étaient que des sous-fifres incapables. Un véritable opposant leur aurait vraiment posé des difficultés étant donné que ni Sanji, ni Zoro n’acceptaient de céder et qu’ils refusaient tout simplement de s’adapter aux méthodes de combat de l’autre. Ils mirent bien trop de temps à se débarrasser du menu fretin et comme il fallait s’en douter, leur gibier principal en avait profité pour prendre la poudre d’escampette.

Sanji se dirigea dans la direction où il l’avait aperçu pour la dernière fois mais il se retrouva rapidement les fesses au sol, avec un Marimo tout bonnement furieux assis de la même manière derrière lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que Zoro était parti dans le sens opposé au sien.

« Espèce d’handicapé de l’orientation, il était par là-bas ! »

Sanji montra du doigt la bonne direction, son mouvement faisant tinter les menottes. 

« Arrête tes conneries, tu essaies de te foutre de moi. Il était pas loin de Franky. »

Frustré à l’idée que le responsable de cette fâcheuse situation soit en train de leur échapper, Sanji pointa le cyborg qui se trouvait bien évidemment diamétralement à l’opposé d’où regardait Zoro.

« Franky est juste là, espèce d’idiot ! »

« Arrête de m’insulter, Ero-Cook »

« Et toi arrête de me faire perdre mon temps ! On doit le retrouver. »

Sanji se releva et tira Zoro alors que ce dernier râlait et pestait derrière lui. Ils devaient rapidement rejoindre Franky, dont les mains étaient toujours liées l’une à l’autre, afin de le protéger et Sanji espérait qu’ils pourraient retrouver la trace du marine qui les avaient placés dans cette fâcheuse posture. Quand ils arrivèrent auprès du cyborg, Usopp et Luffy les avaient devancés. Ils repoussaient sans ménagement la nuée de soldats qui avaient bêtement pensé que leur charpentier ferait maintenant une cible facile. Le premier objectif de Sanji était atteint. Par contre, l’utilisateur du fruit du démon avait bel et bien disparu. 

Sanji allait de nouveaux rabrouer Zoro quand Robin apparut auprès de leur petit groupe. 

« Nami a dit que nous devions partir, les vents changent et nous ne pourrons pas échapper aux vaisseaux de la marine si nous n’appareillons pas dans les dix minutes. Je crains que la récréation ne soit terminée. »

Luffy protesta mais même lui savait qu’il devait écouter leur navigatrice quand il s’agissait de météo. Il entreprit de dégager un chemin jusqu’au Sunny à coup de Gatling gun. Sanji tenta tant bien que mal de l’aider, toujours accroché à Zoro, tout en jetant un dernier coup d’œil autour de lui. Un sentiment d’appréhension lui enserrait la poitrine, comme s’il savait que quelque chose allait très très mal tourner. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas partir sans avoir réussi à mettre la main sur ce prestidigitateur de bas étage, mais apparement les circonstances ne lui laissaient pas le choix. Saleté de tête de gazon ! C’était de sa faute encore.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois le bateau en pleine mer qu’il se rendit compte d’à quel point il avait eu raison. Il avait fallu moins de deux minutes à Francky pour se libérer : il s’était détaché les mains et les menottes étaient tombées au sol avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Mais ni Sanji, ni Zoro n’étaient des cyborgs capables de détacher et ré-attacher leurs membres et ils avaient dû remettre leur sort entre les mains aguerries d’Ussop, puis de Nami. Une heure après que le Sunny ait appareillé, les deux experts en crochetage annoncèrent qu’il ne parviendraient probablement pas à les ouvrir et que Sanji et Zoro feraient mieux de les faire découper. 

Bien entendu, cet idiot d’épéiste avait sauté sur l’occasion et tenté d’abattre Shusui sur le lien lumineux qui reliait les deux menottes. Seuls les réflexes de Sanji lui avaient permis de bloquer la lame avant qu’elle ne s’approche trop de ses précieuses mains. L’altercation qui suivi fut écourtée à la fois par le manque d’amplitude de leurs mouvements et par l’intervention rapide de Nami-swan qui les attrapa tous deux par l’oreille et les traîna ainsi jusqu’à l’atelier de Franky.

Pendant deux heures, leur charpentier utilisa tous les outils à sa disposition pour tenter d’ouvrir les menottes. À chaque fois qu’une lame ou qu’un foret approchait, Sanji avait des sueurs froides à l’idée d’un faux mouvement. Il avait confiance en Franky, mais un accident était si vite arrivé. Il ne devait pas abîmer ses mains, sans elles, il ne pourrait pas cuisiner efficacement et c’était sa raison d’être sur le Sunny. Sans ça, il ne serait qu’un poids mort et l’idée lui était encore plus insupportable que de savoir que ses nakamas puissent manquer de quoi que ce soit.

De son côté, Zoro n’avait visiblement pas les mêmes problèmes et il ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde par les différentes tentatives de Franky. Seul le manque évident de réussite paraissait l’agacer. Ce qui n’était pas surprenant vu l’état général de ses mains . La peau de ses doigts et de ses paumes était recouverte de cicatrices et de coupures plus ou moins anciennes, dont certaines auraient pu disparaître complètement si cet idiot les avait fait soigner correctement. Sanji savait, pour l’avoir vu combattre assez souvent, que Zoro ne portait pas la moindre attention ni à son corps, ni aux blessures qui lui était infligées. Seul gagner et survivre avait de l’importance, qu’il en sorte estropié ou marqué à vie n’entrait même pas en ligne de compte.

Mais étrangement, alors que Zoro s’agitait et pestait à chaque fois que Franky fouillait son atelier pour un nouvel outil à tester, il restait parfaitement immobile dès qu’une scie, pince ou clé à molette approchait des menottes. L’idée qu’il agissait de cette manière afin de rassurer Sanji effleura l’esprit de ce dernier, mais il la repoussa avec un horreur. Il n’était pas faible et n’avait aucun besoin qu’on le couve. Encore moins par cette tête de gazon. En y réfléchissant bien l’idée était même ridicule, jamais le Marimo n’agirait ainsi. Au contraire, il ne perdrait pas une occasion d’attiser leur rivalité ou de se moquer de lui.

Malgré presque deux heures d’essais infructueux et une frustration de plus en plus évidente, Franky travailla une heure de plus avant de déclarer qu’il abandonnait. Le lien bleuté qui reliait les deux menottes était intangible et le métal était bien trop solide pour qu’il puisse le découper sans risque. 

Suite à son annonce, Zoro essaya à son tour de les libérer sans succès. Les coups de pied de Sanji n’eurent pas plus d’effet et ils durent se rendre à l’évidence : ils ne parviendraient pas à forcer l’ouverture des menottes et leur seule solution était de retrouver l’utilisateur du fruit du démon et de l’obliger à les libérer.

En attendant ce moment, la vie allait devoir continuer : Sanji avait un dîner à préparer et il tira un Marimo plus que furieux à sa suite vers la cuisine. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde.
> 
> Je vais commencer par tous vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ce texte. J'avais un peu peur de publier sur nouveau fandom et vous m'avez rassuré. Un merci en particulier pour Ophélie pour son commentaire qui m'a collée la patate.
> 
> Voici la suite des aventures de nos idiots ! Attention cliché en approche (après c'est la série qui veut ça).
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Après une préparation de dîner aussi longue que laborieuse et un repas à la limite de l'oppressant, Sanji et Zoro se dirigèrent ensemble vers les quartiers des hommes. Quand ils avaient embarqué pour la première fois sur le Sunny, un accord tacite les avait poussé à choisir des lits diamétralement opposés afin de limiter au maximum leurs interactions.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait oublié cet état de fait, mais ils s'arrêtèrent tout de même sur le pas de la porte. Pendant quelques secondes Sanji se demanda comment ils allaient s'arranger pour cette nuit, mais la vérité était bien trop criante pour être ignorée. Ils n'avaient pas trente-six solutions. Il maudit de nouveaux ce satané marine et l'insulta copieusement dans son propre esprit. Il se retint de justesse de laisser les mots quitter sa gorge et serra les dents. Il était hors de question que les précieux anges qui formaient la gente féminine de l'équipage l'entendent jurer comme un charretier, même si la situation le méritait largement. Une fois calmé, Sanji desserra la mâchoire et prit ensuite une profonde inspiration, enfin prêt à accepter sa nouvelle réalité : il allait devoir supporter la proximité du Marimo même pendant qu'il dormait.

Son rôle sur le Sunny impliquait qu'il était toujours le premier debout et souvent le dernier couché. Ce fait l'avait poussé à choisir la première couchette après la porte. Celle de Zoro était adossée à la paroi la plus éloignée, séparée de la sienne par une distance qu'ils avaient tous deux trouvée acceptable.

Bien entendu, ce choix était remis en question et ils se disputèrent pour savoir qui d'entre eux allait devoir changer de place. Très rapidement Zoro abandonna, acceptant sans trop discuter de bouger et de s'installer dans le lit habituellement occupé par Usopp juste à droite de celui de Sanji.

Comme ils l'avaient expérimenté lorsqu'ils tentaient d'enlever leurs menottes, le lien entre les deux bracelets de métal était intangible et ils purent se déshabiller sans difficulté. Ne pas devoir choisir entre dormir dans sa chemise de la journée et la sacrifier était une bien petite victoire dans cette journée de cauchemar, mais Sanji décida de la savourer.

En prenant garde d'ignorer l'autre homme et de ne surtout pas regarder dans sa direction, ils s'allongèrent tous deux, chacun avec un bras qui pendait hors de son lit et Sanji ferma immédiatement les yeux. Il était fatigué, non pas à cause du combat de la matinée ou de leur fuite, mais à cause de la proximité inhabituelle et ininterrompue de Zoro.

Chacun des Chapeau de paille avait un endroit où il se sentait bien, un endroit qui était à eux plus qu'aux autres et ils respectaient tous au maximum ce besoin. Il le fallait lorsqu'on vivait presque continuellement dans ce qui n'était après tout qu'une grosse boîte flottant sur l'océan. Luffy avait la tête de proue, Robin la bibliothèque, Franky son atelier et pour Sanji, ce sanctuaire était sa cuisine. C'était la pièce où il pouvait être seul, au calme, où il planifiait et préparait les repas de l'équipage. Il n'appréciait déjà pas qu'on y entre en dehors des heures des repas, mais cette fois il avait dû y supporter la présence continue du Marimo.. Il s'était retenu plusieurs fois de lui défoncer le crâne à coups de bottes et ses efforts constants afin de se montrer cordial alors que l'idiot envahissait sa cuisine l'avaient tout bonnement épuisé.

Connaissant ses propres limites, il supposa qu'il n'allait pas mettre longtemps à s'endormir. À tort. Il se rendit rapidement compte que dormir avec le bras tendu et les plus petits mouvements de Zoro qui se transmettaient à travers l'espèce de lien entre les menottes était plus ardu qu'il ne l'avait pensé. En plus, il détestait dormir sur le dos et il ne pouvait même pas se retourner pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il n'avait pas assez d'amplitude de mouvement pour faire face à la porte et il était tout bonnement impensable de dormir faire à cet idiot.

À en croire les ronflement parfaitement audible à sa droite, Zoro n'avait pas le même problème et Sanji n'en était pas surpris le moins du monde. La tête d'algue était capable de dormir n'importe où, y compris sur le pont principal du Sunny, alors que Ussop et Chopper s'extasiaient bruyamment des expériences du sniper et que Luffy hurlait qu'il avait faim.

Après quarante minutes à regarder le plafond au dessus de lui, Sanji abandonna. Il se redressa le plus doucement possible et alluma sa lampe de chevet avant de prendre un livre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir qu'il devait empêcher Zoro de le faire. Le réveil aux premières lueurs de l'aube allait déjà être assez difficile pour l'épéiste et rien ne justifiait que Sanji ne rende la situation encore plus difficile. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement son camarade qu'il allait se comporter comme un connard.

Une heure plus tard, son bras était tiré vers la droite. Il venait tout juste de finir son chapitre et leva les yeux de son livre pour trouver Zoro en train de le regarder. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et semblait avoir cherché à attirer son attention.

Le manque de sommeil et la manière dont la tête de gazon le fixait le mirent immédiatement mal à l'aise, rendant sa voix plus coupante qu'il n'en avait l'intention.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

Le ton de Zoro était proche du sien avec une pointe de confusion en plus.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Le fait que l'on soit attachés l'un à l'autre ne te donne pas le droit de me demander des comptes. »

Mais comme Zoro continuait à le regarder sans répondre, Sanji ajouta, frustré :

« Je ne peux pas dormir sur le dos et le bras tendu. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être atteint de narcolepsie comme toi !

« Je ne suis pas narcole-truc ! J'ai juste la chance de pouvoir dormir n'importe où. »

Le sujet était habituel et il menait très souvent à des disputes épiques, mais Sanji était trop fatigué pour continuer cette discussion. Il passa sa main libre sur le visage et se tourna vers Zoro.

« Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Rendors toi. Ça va être assez difficile quand il faudra se lever dans cinq heures pour préparer le petit déjeuner. »

« Et toi ? »

« Comment ça moi ? »

Le froncement de sourcil de Zoro s'accentua, comme s'il trouvait Sanji particulièrement obtu.

« Tu ne vas pas dormir ? »

« Je ne pense pas. »

« J'ai pas envie de manger de la nourriture brûlée ou pleine de sang demain matin parce que tu te seras blessé à cause de la fatigue. »

Comme si Sanji se rabaisserait à servir autre chose qu'un petit déjeuner parfait à ses nakama.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je pourrai préparer votre repas les yeux fermés, ce n'est pas une nuit blanche qui va me déranger. C'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas déjà fait bien pire. »

« Et demain ? Et après-demain ? »

Pour une fois, Zoro et son cerveau envahi de mousse faisaient preuve de perspicacité. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce miracle arrive à cet instant précis ? Sanji avait une bonne endurance et pouvait tenir plusieurs jours sans dormir, mais rien ne pourrait empêcher la fatigue cumulée de se faire sentir d'ici moins d'une semaine. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre solution que d'attendre que l'épuisement le rattrape et l'oblige à dormir, quelque soit l'endroit et la position dans lesquels il se trouverait. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il ferait s'ils mettaient un mois, voire plusieurs à retrouver l'utilisateur du fruit du démon. Rien que la perspective de rester collé au Marimo sans échappatoire pendant aussi longtemps lui donnait envie de mettre fin à ses jours.

Après un profond soupir, Zoro repoussa ses draps et sortit de son lit. Perplexe, Sanji leva les yeux vers lui pendant qu'il s'approchait. Une fois arrivé au bord du matelas, la tête de gazon lui ordonna d'une voix rauque :

« Bouge. »

Sanji détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres et c'était encore plus vrai lorsqu'ils venaient de cet idiot. Par réflexe, il rétorqua :

« Non ! »

Zoro gronda :

« Arrête de te montrer aussi têtu que d'habitude ! Bouge ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour me faire de la place. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux du bretteur montèrent au ciel et la colère de Sanji suivit la même tangente.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu rendes toujours tout aussi difficile ? Bouge toi que je puisse m'allonger à côté de toi. Comme ça tu pourras dormir. »

Les yeux de Sanji s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et de surprise, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Zoro l'avait poussé et s'était installé à côté de lui. Deux secondes plus tard, ses paupières étaient baissées et quand Sanji récupéra enfin la maîtrise de ses capacités cognitives, le marimo s'était déjà rendormi.

Le lit n'était clairement pas adapté pour y dormir à deux, surtout avec Zoro et ses larges épaules, mais une fois allongé sur le côté, Sanji était installé assez confortablement pour essayer à nouveau de s'endormir. La fournaise que dégageait constamment son nakama était amplement suffisante pour leur tenir chaud tous les deux cette nuit. La couverture fut repoussée au pied du lit et Sanji replia ensuite son bras le long de son corps avant de fermer les yeux.

Il essaya de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il partageait son lit avec un homme et très rapidement la chaleur ambiante l'entraîna dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir.
> 
> Comment ça va chez vous ? Vous restez en sécurité et en bonne santé ? J'ai dû sortir faire des courses cet après-midi et y emmener mon fils, on avait le look avec nos masques en tissu et nos gants en latex, mais au moins on était protégés. On a eu des regards amusés même (bon faut dire que les gants XXL sur les mains d'un petit garçon de 6 ans, c'était un peu comique).
> 
> A part ça, j'ai dû réécrire une grande partie de ce chapitre parce que le rythme ne me plaisait pas, du coup je n'ai pas pu le publier hier comme prévu. Mais il est vraiment mieux ainsi alors faut pas trop m'en vouloir. Et puis je tenais à dire quand même que Sanji est un idiot et qu'il ne me facilite pas la tâche.
> 
> Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour vos lectures, vos kudos et vos comments (merci en particulier à Ophélie et Siriana2526)
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Dès le soir suivant, Francky avait résolu leur petit problème logistique en installant un lit double dans une des nombreuses pièces de stockage encore inutilisées du Sunny. La tête de gazon et Sanji y avaient passé toutes leurs nuits ces deux dernières semaines et même si le cuistot ne l'avouerait jamais, même pas à lui-même, il commençait à prendre l'habitude de dormir avec Zoro dans son lit.

Ce qui était une très bonne chose car Nami-swan avait beau mettre en œuvre tout son talent afin de rattraper l'utilisateur du fruit du démon qui les avait attachés ensemble, il y avait beaucoup trop d'inconnues. Leur magnifique navigatrice était capable de calculer le chemin le plus probable que ce connard avait suivi mais il n'y avait aucune certitude qu'ils arriveraient à le retrouver rapidement, voir à le retrouver tout court.

Les journées de Sanji étaient actuellement assez difficiles sans qu'en plus s'y ajoutent les effets d'un manque chronique de sommeil. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort et il devait puiser dans des réserves jusque là insoupçonnées de retenue afin de ne pas tuer son nakama. Il n'aurait jamais réussi sans plusieurs heures de repos réparateur chaque nuit.

Il y avait pléthore de raisons pour lesquelles il avait toujours évité le Marimo comme la peste et presque chacune de leurs interactions les lui rappelait. Ils ne s'entendaient sur absolument rien, ce qui avait rendu les premiers jours de leur cohabitation forcée parfaitement infernaux. Au point que Nami les enferme tous les deux dans une pièce et les menace de les y garder tant qu'ils ne trouveraient pas un terrain d'entente et un emploi du temps commun qui les satisfassent tous les deux.

Leurs négociations avaient abouti à l'organisation suivante : Sanji avait le droit de passer deux heures avant chaque repas dans sa cuisine et en contrepartie il devait laisser s'entraîner Zoro durant un laps de temps identique, matin, midi et soir.

C'était pourquoi Sanji se retrouvait bloqué pour la seconde fois de la journée dans la vigie à plusieurs mètres au dessus du pont supérieur. Il avait bien entendu l'interdiction stricte de fumer. Interdiction qui rendait une situation déjà pénible pratiquement insupportable. La chaîne lumineuse qui reliait leurs deux menottes ne leur laissait pas d'autre choix que de rester à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre et, dans ce cas précis, elle obligeait Sanji à s'asseoir à même le sol. Zoro entamait sa troisième série d'exercices juste au dessus de lui et chacun de ses mouvements forçait le bras du cuistot à se lever et s'abaisser au même rythme.

Cette fois, Sanji avait pensé à amener un livre. Il avait l'espoir qu'un peu de lecture lui permettrait de résoudre plusieurs de ses problèmes d'un seul coup : contrer l'ennui incommensurable que représentaient les heures d'entraînement de l'épéiste. S'enlever de l'esprit le manque de nicotine. Et surtout, ne plus être aussi conscient de la présence de Zoro à moins d'un mètre de lui. C'était une véritable torture que de rester à ses côtés pendant que la respiration du marimo s'intensifiait et qu'il dégageait de plus en plus de chaleur, même si Sanji était bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi ça le dérangeait tant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais côtoyé avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent attaché l'un à l'autre. Franchement, il ne voyait pas quel était son problème.

Frustré, il décroisa les jambes, les redressa et posa son livre sur ses genoux ainsi relevés. Trente secondes plus tard, il reprenait sa position initiale. Puis il s'étira le dos, fit craquer sa nuque et reprit sa lecture. Mais après moins d'un demi-paragraphe, il bougeait de nouveau, tendant ses jambes devant lui et s'appuyant sur son bras libre.

Le responsable de son agitation était forcément le manque de nicotine et absolument pas le fait que, malgré tous ses efforts, son attention se portait sans arrêt sur la manière dont les muscles du Marimo bougeaient sous sa peau. Sanji avait le bout des doigts qui picotaient avec l'envie de toucher ou d'attraper quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Et le n'importe quoi risquait fortement d'être son nakama s'il ne fumait pas une cigarette. Avec un peu de chance, elle lui remettrait les idées en place en plus de lui rendre le contrôle de son propre corps. Tant pis si ça n'avait pas tellement fonctionné toutes les autres fois.

Sanji se rabroua intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait depuis quelques jours ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se surprenait à fixer Zoro et il semblait que son regard se posait plus que volontiers sur la peau dorée de son crétin d'équipier. En quoi les gouttes de sueur courant le long de sa colonne méritaient qu'il les observe avec autant d'attention ? Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier n'avait encore rien remarqué et Sanji remercia sa bonne étoile que le bretteur ne s'intéressait absolument pas à son environnement lorsqu'il soulevait de la fonte.

Il bougea à nouveau et porta machinalement sa main à sa bouche. Bien évidemment elle était vide et Sanji grogna tout bas, bien décidé à ne pas montrer à quel point toute la situation lui pesait. Il se redressa et posa cette fois un coude sur son genou mettant ainsi son livre à hauteur de ses yeux. Encore un peu d'attente et son enfer personnel serait terminé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la lourde barre que Zoro soulevait à côté de lui cogner contre les supports, indiquant un changement imminent d'engin de torture. Sanji retint de justesse un soupir. Plus qu'une heure.

« Je vais faire une petite pause. »

La remarque poussa le cuistot à lever un sourcil étonné. Une pause ? Depuis quand est-ce que cet idiot faisait une pause ? Même Chopper ne parvenait pas à lui faire passer plus de vingt-quatre heures dans un lit après leurs combats les plus intenses.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il railla :

« Tu es malade ? Blessé ? Fatigué ? Ou alors tu as enfin compris que ca ne servait à rien d'en faire autant ?

La bouche de Zoro s'ouvrit alors que le reste de son visage se renfrognait. Mais la remarque probablement acerbe et indéniablement idiote qui semblait être sur le bout de sa langue y resta. Il referma sa bouche et tira doucement sur le bras qui les liait ensemble. De mauvaise grâce, Sanji se leva. Il suivit Zoro alors que ce dernier ouvrait une fenêtre et s'asseyait sur un des larges bancs qui longeait toute la paroi interne de la vigie. Sanji fut bien obligé de s'installer à côté de lui mais il le fit en montrant son déplaisir, même s'il était secrètement soulagé de pouvoir bouger un peu. Il se pencha légèrement vers l'extérieur et chercha des yeux le reste de l'équipage. Nami et Robin étaient toutes deux installées à une petite table sur le pont supérieur, l'une plongée dans un livre et l'autre en train d'étudier des cartes et ce qui était probablement des relevés météo.

En temps normal, il serait en train de préparer un en-cas qu'il leur distribuerait ensuite. Vu la météo au beau fixe depuis trois jours, il aurait certainement choisi un thé glacé pour Robin, accompagné d'un bavarois aux fruits rouges, et Nami aurait eu le droit à un sorbet à la mandarine agrémenté d'une limonade.

Mais au lieu de passer un peu de temps en présence de ses deux déesses, il était bloqué ici, à tenir compagnie à un homme de Neandertal qui n'appréciait même pas les efforts que Sanji faisait pour lui.

« Tu peux fumer une cigarette si tu veux. »

Sanji lâcha des yeux les deux magnifiques femmes de l'équipage pour se tourner vers Zoro. Son ton était plutôt calme presque hésitant et ce fait, bien plus que la proposition en elle-même, le surprit. Il avait dû mal entendre.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que tu pouvais allumer une tes clopes si tu voulais. »

La voix de Zoro avait repris son agressivité habituelle et Sanji y réagit de la seule façon envisageable : en montant de ton lui aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu m'as interdit de fumer tant que nous ne sommes pas en extérieur. Je t'ai assez entendu te plaindre que c'était mauvais pour ta santé. »

« Pourquoi j'ai ouvert la fenêtre à ton avis ? Tu balances ta fumée dehors et t'arrêtes de râler pour une fois. »

« Sûr ? »

Zoro haussa des épaules.

« Si je te le dis. »

Sanji ne se fit pas prier et il alluma immédiatement une cigarette, la première bouffée lui apportant un soulagement instantané qu'il savait plus psychologique qu'autre chose. Zoro resta complètement silencieux et immobile à ses côtés pendant qu'il fumait et observait la vie sur le pont.

Il fut tiré à nouveau de ses pensées lorsque le Marimo annonça :

« J'ai soif. Et faim aussi. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner. »

Immédiatement sur la défensive, Sanji rétorqua :

« Hé, ne me le reproche pas ! C'est toi qui veux t'entraîner, si on restait dans la cuisine j'aurai pu préparer vos collations habituelles. »

« Réfléchis un peu cuistot débile ! Je n'en aurais pas eu besoin si j'étais resté à rien faire. »

Sanji gronda :

« Crétin de bretteur, tu veux te battre ? »

« Nope ! Et même si je le voulais, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas. Finis ta clope, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Comme retourner à mon entraînement, je suis en train de me refroidir. »

Typique du Marimo ! Ce dernier lui reprochait son choix alors que c'était lui qui avait décidé de s'arrêter quelques minutes. Chose que Sanji ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer :

« Je t'ai rien demandé ! Je croyais que tu voulais faire une pause ? »

Zoro tourna la tête brusquement à ces mots mais Sanji eut juste le temps de voir le rose envahir ses joues.

Voilà qui était inhabituel. Enfin inhabituel n'était peut-être pas le mot. Parce que le comportement du Marimo avait changé ces dernières semaines et Sanji ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Il en venait même à questionner certains des agissements de son nakama. Peut-être que ce dernier s'était rendu compte d'à quel point Sanji était agité aujourd'hui et qu'il lui avait donné un échappatoire sans avoir à lui proposer de but en blanc. Un peu comme quand il l était resté parfaitement immobile lorsque Franky avait essayé d'enlever les menottes ou quand il prenait garde à ne pas le gêner durant le dressage des assiettes.

Ignorant toujours comment réagir devant cette facette aussi surprenante qu'inattendue, Sanji resta silencieux et retourna à son observation du pont principal. Que sa supposition s'avère juste ou pas, se moquer de Zoro pour sa réaction aurait été mesquin, même s'ils ne perdaient d'ordinaire aucune occasion de se chercher des poux dans la tête.

Une fois sa cigarette terminée, Sanji suivit Zoro vers le centre de la vigie et se réinstalla au sol. Son corps était enfin sous contrôle - la nicotine ayant fait son oeuvre - et il attrapa son livre avec l'intention d'enfin avancer dans l'histoire. Mais son esprit refusait de penser à autre chose qu'à la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir et au fait que Zoro avait probablement arrêté son entraînement pour lui.

Mal à l'aise de devoir quelque chose à cet idiot, Sanji réfléchit à un moyen de préparer les snacks en avance. Il avait des recettes qui ne nécessitaient ni préparation de dernière minute, ni d'être gardées au chaud ou au froid. Il pourrait certainement s'organiser pour les caler dans le temps qu'il passait dans la cuisine. Non pas qu'il ait particulièrement envie de faire plaisir au Marimo. Même si c'était un peu le cas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir.
> 
> Alors prêts à continuer les aventures de nos deux idiots ? Enfin surtout un en l'occurrence. Il est tellement dans le déni qu'il ne se rendrait même pas compte de la vérité même si elle le frappait en plein visage.
> 
> Je pense que Zoro va commencer à sembler OOC pour certains d'entre vous (il l'est même un peu pour moi, alors c'est dire), mais l'explication ne devrait plus tarder. On verra à ce moment là si ça se tient pour vous autant que pour moi. D'autant qu'écrire uniquement du PoV de Sanji ne m'aide pas à expliquer ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre Marimo préféré. Enfin bon, on verra bien ce que vous allez en penser dans les prochains chapitres.
> 
> Comme toujours, je suis super contente de vos lectures et kudos et commentaires (un merci spécial à Alechan11, qui m'a laissé un joli message que j'ai dû traduire avec Google translate), vous égayez mes journées.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Trois semaines plus tard, Sanji était toujours attaché à Zoro et aucun d'entre eux n'était mort. Ce qui, de l'avis même du cuistot, tenait tout bonnement du miracle et mériterait d'être mentionné plus souvent.

Le Sunny était bien entendu toujours à la poursuite du soldat qui les avait mis dans cette situation et Nami-swan leur avait confirmé la veille au soir qu'ils s'en rapprochaient. Luffy, Brook et Franky avaient rasé une base de la marine le matin même avec l'espoir de lui mettre la main dessus, mais une fois les bâtiments au sol ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : leur proie était déjà partie. L'examen des registres de la base leur apprirent qu'il l'avait quittée deux jours auparavant, à bord d'un navire de guerre nommé l'Indomptable.

L'habitude des marines de tout consigner leur servit d'autant plus que ces crétins avaient même noté le prochain arrêt prévu du bâteau. Nami n'avait eu qu'à étudier leurs cartes avant de les lancer immédiatement à sa poursuite. Rien ne pouvait battre leur jolie navigatrice lorsqu'elle était aux commandes du Sunny et la distance entre les deux navires diminuait un peu plus chaque jour. Cet état de fait n'empêchait pourtant pas Sanji d'être inquiet.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Zoro. Rapidement. Ça devenait même extrêmement urgent, parce que leur proximité forcée avait des conséquences qu'il refusait d'étudier de trop près mais dont il devait bien reconnaître l'existence.

Déjà, ils ne se battaient plus. Plus jamais. Non pas qu'ils n'en aient pas envie parfois, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient faire grand chose avec leurs poignets liés ainsi.

Sanji était persuadé qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin la cause de toutes les pensées bizarres qui envahissaient son cerveau. Il avait simplement un trop plein d'agressivité qu'il était incapable d'évacuer. L'absence de combat journalier liée à une intimité qu'il n'avait jamais partagée avec personne était en train de le rendre fou.

Il ne voyait que ça pour expliquer le fait que la majorité du temps, il se réveillait avec un bras autour du Marimo, le visage dans son cou ou contre son épaule, au lieu d'être aussi loin que possible. La honte l'aurait très certainement étouffé si Zoro n'avait pas été profondément endormi à chaque fois. Pour le coup, Sanji appréciait la narcolepsie de l'épéiste. Il lui suffisait de s'éloigner lentement chaque matin et d'attendre à une distance acceptable qu'il soit l'heure de se lever.

Non pas que ces moments seuls avec lui-même l'aidaient à faire le tri dans ses pensées. Pire la présence du Marimo à moins d'un mètre de lui, endormi et complètement détendu, semblait le forcer à ne penser qu'à lui et, par association, à tous ses agissements un peu étranges. C'était incroyable que Sanji n'ait jamais remarqué à quel point Zoro était attentif aux autres. Et cette découverte lui jouait sur les nerfs.

Il y avait eu cette fois où Zoro avait arrêté son entraînement pour permettre à Sanji de fumer. Pause qu'il avait réitérée à chaque cession. Il y avait également tout le temps qu'il acceptait de passer dans la cuisine alors que leur accord stipulait qu'ils devaient rester en terrain neutre. Et puis, c'était sans compter la foule de petits détails que Sanji n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils existaient : Zoro avait changé sa place à table pour permettre à Sanji de servir Nami et Robin, il laissait Chopper s'installer sur ses genoux quand leur docteur avait besoin de contact, il prenait une douche après chaque entraînement et il avait même accepté de ne plus dormir presque entièrement nu.

Plus surprenant encore : il s'était mis à la cuisine. Pas comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et cherchait à passer le temps, mais parce que ça l'intéressait vraiment. Organiser les repas avait pris une toute autre dimension depuis que Zoro y participait. Il posait même des questions intelligentes qui ne donnaient pas envie au cuistot de lui défoncer le crâne.

Le temps gagné avait permis à Sanji de mettre en route son petit projet d'en-cas préparés en avance. Luffy était beaucoup plus supportable maintenant qu'il mangeait à intervalles réguliers et le calme nouvellement retrouvé était plus qu'appréciable.

Enfin quand le Marimo ne s'amusait pas à le briser alors que le cuistot était concentré sur la découpe de ses légumes.

« Je dois faire quoi avec ça ?

Zoro lui présenta la pâte à brioche que Sanji venait de lui demander de pétrir. Ce dernier posa un doigt dessus, l'enfonçant légèrement et observa avec attention alors que la pâte reprenait sa forme initiale. Elle manquait un tout petit peu de souplesse à son goût.

« Encore cinq minutes, le temps que je prépare les légumes pour ce soir »

Puis il ajouta après une pause :

« S'il te plait. »

Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de partager des amabilités avec Zoro, même s'il s'était rendu compte que leur utilisation avait permis d'adoucir la majorité de leurs interactions. Ils se disputaient toujours, l'habitude bien trop ancrée pour totalement disparaître, mais ils arrivaient à être dans la même pièce sans que cela finisse en pugilat après quelques secondes. Avoir échangé leurs insultes habituelles contre quelques formules de politesse avait permis une diminution drastique de leurs engueulades. C'était si simple que Sanji se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'une part de lui appréciait un peu trop leurs prises de bec. Il était naturellement d'un tempérament belliqueux mais certainement pas jusqu'à provoquer volontairement le Marimo.

Sanji haussa des épaules - inutile de s'appesantir sur le sujet - et se concentra sur le tas de légume devant lui. Il allait s'attaquer aux carottes lorsque Zoro lui présenta à nouveau le résultat de ses efforts. Cette fois, la pâte avait exactement la consistance voulue.

« Parfait ! Tu peux la mettre dans un plat avec de la farine et la couvrir ? »

Il observa du coin de l'œil pendant que Zoro suivait ses instructions. Le Marimo était concentré et ses gestes étaient devenus plus précis au fur et à mesure qu'il gagnait en assurance. Et la facilité avec laquelle il s'était adapté était d'autant plus admirable qu'ils avaient l'un comme l'autre pris l'habitude de travailler en n'utilisant que leur bras libre.

« Je peux faire autre chose ? »

Les préparations étaient presque terminées pour le moment et Sanji ne voulait pas laisser Zoro apporter les touches finales à ses plats. Ça demandait une confiance qu'il n'avait plus accordée depuis des années, même pas à Zeff. Ce n'était pas parce que le Marimo avait montré une grande capacité à apprendre qu'il avait le niveau que Sanji exigeait pour les assiettes qui quittaient sa cuisine.

« Assieds-toi, j'ai presque terminé. »

Alors que Zoro tirait le tabouret rangé sous le comptoir pour ces moments là, le cuistot ouvrit le mini frigo et en sortit une bouteille de bière.

Il la décapsula et la plaça devant son nakama. Ce dernier leva un sourcil et demanda en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres :

« Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit à de l'alcool avant le diner ? »

« Ma cuisine, mes règles. Tu as bien bossé, alors je fais une exception. »

Le Marimo se tourna vers lui et l'observa sans dire un mot. Après presque une minute entière à travailler sous le regard inquisiteur du bretteur, Sanji craqua et demanda :

« Quoi ? »

Zoro sembla surpris de sa question comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ses propres agissements. Il répondit quelques secondes plus tard en cachant une partie de son visage par sa bouteille :

« Tu devrais faire attention, si tu continues à te montrer sympathique, je vais finir par croire que tu m'apprécies. »

« Je te rassure tout de suite, ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Mais tout travail mérite salaire. »

La tête de gazon se remit à siroter sa bière et Sanji se concentra sur le dressage de ses assiettes. Une étrange sensation faisait palpiter son cœur un peu plus vite que d'habitude et il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un léger sourire quand Zoro annonça :

« Je crois que je vais t'aider plus souvent si tu me paies comme ça. »

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, une fois couché aux côtés d'un Zoro endormi depuis longtemps, que Sanji comprit que le sentiment qui l'avait étreint à cet instant était du plaisir.

Contre toute attente et totalement, absolument, définitivement malgré lui, il commençait à apprécier ces moments de calme avec son nakama.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ici.
> 
> Comment allez-vous en ce premier mai confiné ? Ici tout va bien, on s'habitue et j'avoue que le dé-confinement va faire super bizarre. Enfin on n'y est pas encore, je suis en zone rouge alors je pense qu'on en a encore pour quelques semaines.
> 
> On va en profiter pour continuer à écrire et relire et publier. Surtout que vos commentaires me mettent tellement le baume au cœur que j'ai un regain de motivation à chaque fois que j'en reçois une. Alors merci à vous tous, pour vos lectures et vos kudos et à Alechan11 et Siriana2526 pour leurs commentaires.
> 
> Voici la petite explication dont je vous ai parlé au chapitre précédent, j'espère qu'elle fera sens pour vous comme elle l'a fait pour moi.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent à peu de chose près de la même manière et Sanji se comprenait de moins en moins.

Maintenant qu'il avait remarqué le petit manège de Zoro, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer et de questionner les raisons derrière chacun de ses gestes. Ce qui était d'autant plus étrange que Sanji prenait un soin tout particulier à ne surtout pas s'interroger sur ses propres agissements ou réactions. Il savait qu'il vivait dans le déni, mais il préférait encore se mentir à lui-même que d'avouer que se réveiller chaque matin collé contre Zoro faisait partie des petits plaisirs de sa journée, tout comme il refusait de reconnaître qu'il permettait à l'épéiste des choses qu'il interdirait à n'importe qui d'autre.

Le dernier exemple en date remontait à pas plus tard que la veille. Sanji avait tendu à Zoro un des couteaux qu'il avait emmenés du Baratie avec lui et l'épéiste l'avait observé sérieusement pendant de longues secondes avant d'en saisir le manche, prouvant qu'il était bien conscient de tout ce qui se cachait derrière ce geste à priori anodin. Le cuistot avait presque immédiatement regretté de s'être laissé allé à cette marque de confiance de peur que Zoro ne se moque de lui, mais ses craintes s'étaient envolées à la seconde où il avait remarqué la précaution avec laquelle ce dernier maniait l'ustensile. Sans compter qu'il l'avait ensuite nettoyé et essuyé avec le même soin qu'il portait à ses propres lames. Il avait fini par le ranger à sa place avant de s'en éloigner lentement avec un simple signe de tête vers son propriétaire légitime.

Encore une fois, Sanji fut bien forcé de s'avouer que la personnalité de son nakama était en réalité bien éloignée de l'image de rustre malpoli qu'il offrait au monde. Bien entendu, Zoro passait toujours un temps fou à soulever de la fonte et ses sujets de conversation se limitaient à ses épées, son entraînement et l'alcool, mais il était aussi attentif aux autres et à leurs sentiments. Le soucis était qu'il le faisait d'une manière si discrète que personne ne se rendait jamais compte de rien.

Ce n'était que parce qu'ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre tout le temps et qu'il passait son temps à l'observer discrètement que Sanji ne voyait maintenant plus que ça. Il avait remarqué que Zoro donnait toujours le plus gros morceau de viande à Luffy. Il l'avait également accompagné lors de ses détours pour fermer la porte et les fenêtres du bureau de Nami quand le vent se levait et risquait de faire s'envoler ses précieuses cartes. Sanji savait aussi que Zoro ramenait parfois des livres de leurs escales qu'il rangeait dans la bibliothèque sans en dire un mot à Robin. De la même manière, il fournissait l'atelier que partageaient Franky et Usopp d'outils divers et variés et de nouvelles partitions apparaissaient régulièrement auprès du piano. Sanji avait vu tout ça durant les dernières semaines et il n'avait jamais osé rien dire, craignant que pointer ces bonnes actions ne les fasse disparaître.

Et puis le matin même, il s'était brutalement rendu compte qu'il ne recevait jamais aucune de ces petites attentions. Tous leurs nakamas, de leur capitaine au dernier arrivé, profitaient sans le savoir du même traitement, mais pas lui.

Cette douloureuse épiphanie refusait de quitter son esprit depuis. Elle tournait et tournait au point qu'il ne puisse plus retenir sa curiosité. Ils étaient en train de faire le ravitaillement du Sunny ensemble et Zoro s'était arrêté sur un stand qui vendait des livres d'occasion, lorsque Sanji se décida à laisser sortir les mots qui se pressaient dans sa bouche depuis sa petite illumination.

"Tu passes beaucoup de temps à chercher des petits cadeaux en secret."

Il avait essayé de garder un ton neutre, ouvert, mais même lui entendait les reproches et l'amertume dans sa voix. Zoro qui était en train d'ouvrir un livre pour le feuilleter le reposa rapidement, l'air coupable. Il s'éloigna ensuite d'un pas vif tirant Sanji à sa suite. Ce dernier se laissa faire pendant une centaine de mètres puis il commença à ralentir poussant Zoro à faire de même.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis jamais rien ?"

Le bretteur se contenta de hausser les épaules.

En vérité, ce n'était pas la réponse à cette question que Sanji attendait. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir c'était pourquoi Zoro n'achetait jamais rien pour lui, pourquoi il ne trouvait pas ces petites attentions disséminées où il vivait, pourquoi il n'avait pas de nouvelles épices dans sa cuisine ou une nouvelle cravate dans son armoire. Toute cette situation le frustrait et l'énervait au plus haut point.

Sa propension toute récente à être honnête avec lui-même le poussa même à reconnaître que sa propre réaction le mettait presque plus en colère que les actions de Zoro. Le fait que ce dernier ne daigne pas lui apporter la même attention qu'aux autres ne devrait pas avoir autant d'importance et pourtant Sanji se sentait blessé.

Brusquement furieux contre le Marino, il s'arrêta net et tendit le bras où trônait fièrement la menotte responsable de toute cette histoire. Zoro fut tiré en arrière, le métal mordant la peau de son poignet.

"Oï ! A quoi tu joues, abruti de cuistot ?"

" Toi, à quoi tu joues ?"

Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une rue commerçante, nez à nez, et les passants les regardaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude croissante. Sanji préférait d'ordinaire rester discret quand il faisait ses courses, mais cette fois il s'en fichait complètement. C'était de plus en plus rare que leurs disputes dégénèrent mais il savait que l'habitude n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Il était tellement furieux et prêt à se battre qu'il se moquait complètement qu'ils se fassent remarquer. Une part de lui savait qu'il se montrait déraisonnable, mais il était incapable de se calmer. Il préférait encore être en colère plutôt que laisser les autres sentiments qu'il refusait d'identifier prendre de l'ampleur.

« Mais quelle mouche t'a piqué ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je ne dis rien à personne? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu te complaisais tant que ça dans le rôle du martyre. »

« Martyre ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Je te comprends encore moins que d'habitude. »

Ils étaient toujours très proches l'un de l'autre et Sanji sentait sur ses lèvres chaque expiration de Zoro, ainsi que la chaleur qui l'entourait constamment. Ses propres muscles étaient tendus, prêt à se défendre à la seconde où son nakama dégainerait une de ses épées.

Mais quand Zoro bougea enfin, ce ne fut pas pour attraper un de ses précieux katanas mais pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

"Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui et pourquoi c'est si important pour toi. Si vraiment tu veux savoir, je vais te le dire. Mais pas ici. Alors tu te calmes et tu avances. Toutes tes courses ne vont pas se rentrer toutes seules."

Sanji était tellement persuadé qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains que le repli de Zoro le prit par surprise. Il ne put que le suivre deux pas derrière lui sans même chercher à l'arrêter ou le contredire. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortis du village et après que Sanji ait remis deux fois le Marino dans la bonne direction, que Zoro reprit la parole sans même se tourner vers lui.

« Je suis le premier officier sur le Sunny, c'est mon rôle que les choses se passent bien. Dieu sait qu'on ne peut pas compter sur Luffy pour ça. Je n'ai pas de compétences spécifiques à la différence de toi qui nous empêche de mourir de faim ou de manger n'importe quoi, de Brook qui joue de la musique, d'Ussop et Francky qui s'occupent des réparations et améliorations du Sunny. En dehors des combats, je ne sers à rien. C'est ma façon de faire ma part. Et si je ne le crie pas sur les toits, c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'on en fasse tout un fromage, je ne veux pas de merci ou qu'on me rende la pareille. »

Il était rare que Zoro parle autant, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui ou de ses motivations. La seule chose dont il ne se cachait pas était son ambition de devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde et même ça, il ne l'expliquait pas avec plus d'une phrase ou deux.

De sa position, Sanji ne voyait que le dos du Marimo, son cou et l'arrière de son crâne mais il crut voir du rouge envahir sa peau habituellement bronzée. Sa colère disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue laissant uniquement ce même mélange de peine, de frustration et de jalousie derrière elle. Zoro faisait attention à chacun de leurs nakamas.

Absolument tous. Sauf lui.

Incapable de trouver quelque chose à répondre qui ne permettrait pas à Zoro de comprendre immédiatement à quel point il en souffrait, Sanji choisit de se taire. Ils restèrent silencieux durant tout le trajet du retour et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il ressentit une profonde envie de s'isoler dans sa cuisine. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de Zoro. Il devait réfléchir calmement à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et faire le tri dans ses propres réactions et sentiments.

Malheureusement, les menottes entre eux rendaient son envie de solitude irréalisable et la présence de Zoro à moins d'un mètre jouait tellement sur ses nerfs qu'une fois en train de ranger leurs achats dans la réserve, la question quitta ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me ramènes jamais rien ? Tu me détestes à ce point ? »

Zoro se figea et quand Sanji se tourna vers lui afin de déchiffrer son expression, il fut surpris de ne trouver que de la colère sur son visage. À y regarder d'un peu plus près, le Marimo était bien plus qu'en colère. Il était furieux au point d'être livide. Son impression fut confirmé lorsque Zoro siffla entre ses dents serrées :

"Tu as un culot incroyable, cuistot de merde !"

Sanji n'avait jamais eu peur de son nakama et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant mais il devait bien avouer que l'aura qui l'entourait actuellement l'aurait presque fait frissonner. Zoro avait les poings serrés et l'immobilité qu'il s'imposait faisait trembler ses muscles. Sanji sentit sa propre colère s'embraser et il l'accueillit avec plaisir. Tout valait mieux que cette douleur qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans sa poitrine.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? T'es pas content parce que je te mets en face de la vérité ? Si ça te dérange tant que ça, fallait pas faire d'exception pour moi ! »

Alors que Sanji pensait qu'il allait recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage comme récompense pour sa dernière remarque, Zoro recula d'un pas, puis d'un second. La luminosité de la chaîne qui reliait leurs deux menottes s'intensifia et sa présence se rappela à leur bon souvenir. La résignation et la frustration prirent la place de la colère sur les traits du Marimo. Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux courts et souffla bruyamment.

« Tu ne t'en souviens même pas n'est-ce pas ? »

Sanji quant à lui était toujours furieux et il cracha :

« Me souvenir de quoi ? »

Zoro resta un long moment à l'observer, complètement immobile et silencieux. Sanji avait la certitude que s'ils n'avaient pas été attachés par ces foutues menottes, il serait parti sans rien dire. Mais ils étaient liés ensemble et avec nulle part où aller Zoro finit par lâcher :

« Lors d'une de nos toutes premières escales, après que tu nous ais rejoint mais avant Drum et Chopper, j'avais trouvé ce petit magasin très à l'écart du centre de la ville. Je ne me souviens plus de comment j'étais arrivé là, parce que c'était vraiment excentré, mais du coup j'étais certain que tu n'étais pas venu jusqu'ici. Ils vendaient un mélange d'épices spécifiques issus d'une graine trouvée uniquement sur cette île. »

Pendant que Zoro parlait, Sanji devina sans difficulté où cette petite histoire allait les emmener. Il ne se souvenait pas de cette île ou de cette anecdote en particulier, mais à cette époque il avait fait de la cuisine du Merry son domaine, le premier qu'il n'avait pas à partager avec d'autres cuisiniers et il l'avait protégé férocement.

Il avait envie de couper Zoro, de lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer, qu'il avait compris mais quelque chose dans la voix ou l'expression de son interlocuteur l'empêcha de suivre son impulsion. Il resta donc silencieux et laissa le récit suivre son cours.

« Je l'ai rangé avec tes autres épices et je suis sorti faire une sieste sur le pont. Tes cris m'ont réveillé. Tu hurlais que personne n'avait intérêt à rentrer dans ta cuisine et d'y toucher quoi que ce soit. Et encore moins d'y amener des choses dont tu ignorais la provenance. »

Zoro qui l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux pendant sa petite histoire détourna le regard avant de terminer.

« Tu as jeté la bouteille par dessus bord et tu es retourné dans ta cuisine en claquant la porte. »

Le silence tomba entre eux, spécialement pesant. Les deux hommes restèrent sans bouger pendant de longues secondes, leurs regards se posant partout sauf l'un sur l'autre. En temps normal, bottes et lames seraient déjà en train de s'entrechoquer et leur échanges auraient pris la forme de cris et d'insultes.

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai_ démentit de lui-même Sanji, _il n'auraient jamais eu cette conversation s'ils n'avaient pas rencontré ce foutu marine._ Il y avait quelques semaines encore - et ce laps de temps lui avait paru à la fois beaucoup plus long et indéniablement plus court - le seul moment durant lequel ils parvenaient à tomber d'accord, c'était quand ils avaient un ennemi commun à terrasser. Et même dans ces cas-là, ils se disputaient tout du long.

Leur relation avait évolué depuis, en mieux devait même admettre Sanji. Au point qu'il en vienne à apprécier ces moments passés avec le Marino et que l'idée de faire sans lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et leva enfin les yeux vers son nakama. Le visage de ce dernier était renfrogné, comme toujours quand la discussion n'allait pas dans son sens ou qu'elle l'ennuyait, mais Sanji le connaissait désormais assez pour savoir qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ces sourcils froncés et ce pli au milieu de son front.

Son ancien lui avait blessé Zoro même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte à l'époque. Sanji se connaissait assez pour savoir que même s'il l'avait su, sa réaction n'aurait pas changé. Il aurait jeté la bouteille de la même manière, mais il serait en plus venu insulter leur premier officier parce qu'il était incapable de ne pas le provoquer.

Pas étonnant que Zoro ne lui ait plus rien ramené après cette histoire. Sanji s'était comporté comme un abruti. Il était assez mature pour le reconnaître, même s'il cherchait maintenant une façon de se sortir de cette situation dans laquelle il s'était mis tout seul sans perdre la face. Il n'eut pas besoin de bien longtemps car Zoro lui offrit une voie de sortie.

« Tu devrais pas commencer à préparer le dîner ? »

Sanji leva les yeux sur l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte. Il était dix-sept heures passées et il était en effet plus que temps qu'il lance la cuisson de son curry.

Ne sachant pas plus quoi dire maintenant que deux minutes plus tôt, il se tourna sans un mot devant son plan de travail et commença à rassembler tout ce dont il allait avait besoin. Alors qu'il s'affairait, Zoro le suivait tout aussi muet que lui. Une fois dans la réserve, Sanji attrapa le sucre et les conserves de fruits pour le dessert qu'il avait prévu et, sans qu'on lui indique quoi faire, Zoro se saisit du sac de farine que l'un d'entre eux aurait dû venir chercher lors d'un second voyage.

De retour dans la cuisine, ils posèrent le tout sur le comptoir. Sanji se pencha pour sortir plusieurs casseroles et poêles et quand il se redressa, tous ses ingrédients étaient placés à l'endroit exact où il les aurait mis s'il les avait placés lui-même. Encore une fois, le cuisinier fut surpris par la capacité de Zoro à faire attention aux autres alors qu'il avait constamment l'impression de se ficher de tout.

Sanji soutint le regard de l'épéiste brièvement et alors qu'il se mettait au travail, il murmura :

« Merci. »

Il était trop fier pour demander pardon, surtout à cet idiot de tête d'algue, mais à en croire la manière dont la tension quitta les épaules de Zoro, ce dernier avait entendu ses excuses dans son remerciement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Comment allez vous ? Vous avez repris le chemin du boulot ou de l'école ?
> 
> Ici c'est toujours télétravail et mon petit dernier est retourné en classe. Sa grand sœur reprend jeudi. Ça fait bizarre de ne plus les avoir non stop a la maison. Ça fait quand même deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas quitté.
> 
> Comme Zoro et Sanji en fait ^^ Faut pas trop que j'y pense parce qu'après je vais écrire une histoire sur les mugiwara en confinement et ça va vite devenir apocalyptique. On va déjà terminer celle là avant de penser à la prochaine quand même.
> 
> Comme toujours, un grand merci à vous tous pour votre lecture, vos kudo et vos commentaires. Alechan11, il faut que tu arrêtes de me faire rougir comme ça et Siriana2526, continue donc à réfléchir à voix haute.
> 
> On approche de la fin, alors profitez en bien.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Il leur fallut moins de trois jours pour arriver à une nouvelle base de la marine. Dans un soucis de discrétion, ils accostèrent de l'autre côté de l'île et Nami, Ussop et Robin furent envoyés pour enquêter. Ils devaient découvrir si le navire qu'ils suivaient était déjà à quai et si l'homme qu'ils recherchaient avait débarqué.

Ce n'était censé être qu'une brève mission d'infiltration, mais bien entendu Luffy n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et sa petite exploration de la ville s'était terminée en un combat généralisé. Au point que Zoro et Sanji initialement chargés de surveiller le Sunny durent entrer dans la mêlée.

Cela faisait des semaines que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient battus et les pauvres soldats qui croisèrent leur route en firent les frais. Aucun adversaire n'échappa à leur soif de sang et si Sanji laissa sa frustration alourdir ses coups personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Une fois réunis et débarrassés des hordes de marines, ils avaient repris leur route avec l'information qu'ils étaient venus chercher : ils n'avaient plus qu'une demie-journée de retard sur leur cible et étaient maintenant certains de la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa prochaine escale.

Comme après chacune de leur victoire, l'ambiance sur le Sunny était à la fête. L'adrénaline n'était pas totalement redescendue et, une fois le navire remis en route, tout le monde s'était rassemblé sur le pont principal pour un pique-nique impromptu. Bien entendu, Zoro et Sanji avaient attendu d'être de nouveau en pleine mer avant de s'enfermer dans la cuisine et d'y préparer le festin exigé par leur capitaine. Ils en re-sortirent moins d'une heure plus tard les bras chargés de plusieurs plateaux et rejoignirent leurs nakama installés dans l'herbe. Luffy s'empressa de les délester de plusieurs assiettes et annonça, la bouche pleine :

« C'était super fun ! Vivement qu'on r'mette ça ! »

Nami le frappa sur la tête et une énorme bosse ne tarda pas à y apparaître.

« Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, abruti. C'était tout sauf fun, nous devions rester discret et tu as rameuté toute la base ! »

Robin ajouta de derrière son verre de vin :

« Allons Nami, cette petite diversion nous a permis de sortir sans difficulté. Notre capitaine a fait un très bon travail en attirant toute l'attention sur lui. »

Zoro renifla derrière lui.

« Un de ces quatre, il va avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Il a eu de la chance que le cuistot et moi soyons venus lui donner un coup de main. »

Mais bien sûr. Ce crétin de bretteur se comportait comme si ça les avait dérangé d'intervenir. Sanji se rappelait très bien de la manière dont leur premier officier s'était élancé en dehors du Sunny, le pas rapide et presque sautillant, et du sourire mauvais qui avait orné ses lèvres alors qu'il éliminait les marines par dizaine. Même sa position actuelle, assis à côté de Sanji une main appuyée sur l'herbe derrière lui pendant qu'il vidait sa première chope de bière, transpirait le calme et la satisfaction.

En parlant de transpiration. Sanji roula des épaules afin de détacher sa chemise collée à la peau de son dos. Une moue de dégoût apparut sur ses lèvres. Il détestait vraiment cette sensation. Zoro et lui avaient pris le temps de nettoyer leurs visages, leurs avant-bras et leurs mains avant de cuisiner, mais ils avaient grandement besoin de se laver entièrement et de se changer. Son pantalon et ses chaussures étaient constellés de sang et ceux de Zoro étaient dans le même état.

A la seconde où la soirée serait terminée, il irait passer un long moment dans la baignoire. Sous les habituelles plaintes de Zoro s'il le fallait. A moins qu'il ne trouve quelque chose à marchander. Le Marimo n'était pas aussi têtu que son comportement général laissait à penser et avec un peu d'ingéniosité et les bons arguments, ses habitudes pouvaient facilement être modifiées.

« Hey tête de gazon ! Si tu me laisses autant de temps que je veux dans la salle de bain sans râler, je m'occupe de ta lessive en même temps que la mienne. »

Zoro termina sa chope de bière en regardant l'endroit où son pantalon disparaissait dans ses bottes. Il bougea les pieds légèrement et un son spongieux se fit entendre. Il grimaça avant de répondre :

« Marché conclu, sourcil en vrille. »

Sanji sourit, pensant déjà à la sensation de l'eau chaude qui allait bientôt chasser la poussière, la transpiration et les autres fluides corporels actuellement nichés dans chaque pli de sa peau.

Son sourire disparut pourtant à la seconde où il remarqua la manière dont Franky l'observait. Il n'était jamais bon d'être le centre de l'attention du cyborg.

« On dirait que vous avez trouvé un moyen de vous entendre en fin de compte. »

Ses propos étaient on ne pouvait plus innocents, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son ton, ni de l'expression lascive qu'il arborait. Mais avant que Sanji ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il sous-entendait, Chopper renchérit :

« J'ai eu peur d'avoir une recrudescence de blessures à gérer, mais ça a été l'inverse. J'en suis très content. »

Luffy, la bouche toujours pleine, se sentit obligé de mettre également son grain de sel.

« Z'êtes encore plus forts tous les deux, j'vous ai vu vous batt'e tout à l'heure. C'tait super impressionnant. » il déglutit avant de reprendre, « Les marines n'avaient vraiment aucune chance. »

Puis il se mit à caqueter de ce rire si communicatif que bientôt tout le monde avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sanji se pencha vers Zoro avec l'intention de lui demander d'intervenir, mais il trouva ce dernier en train de l'observer avec intensité. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent les yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre et Sanji se sentit rougir. Il se détourna sans rien dire, bien trop gêné par ce qu'il avait découvert dans les iris bruns de son nakama, même s'il se refusait à mettre un nom dessus.

Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul et répondre aux idioties que débitaient Luffy et les autres membres de l'équipage. Même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'ils avaient tous raison. Zoro et lui avaient trouvé un équilibre et leurs disputes s'étaient espacées jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Bon, les insultes fusaient toujours aussi facilement et il ne fallait pas grand chose pour que leur tempérament belliqueux prenne le dessus, mais il y avait toujours l'un d'entre eux qui parvenait d'une manière ou d'une autre à en garder le contrôle et à apaiser la situation plutôt que de l'envenimer. Enfin surtout Zoro. Sanji avait toujours laissé libre cours à ses crises de colère et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de modifier quoi que ce soit à son comportement.

L'arrêt de leurs combats était le changement certainement le plus visible pour les chapeaux de paille, mais Sanji avait une opinion bien différente. Ce qui le choquait le plus était qu'il avait appris à se mouvoir avec et en fonction de Zoro, bien plus que ce qu'avaient permis leurs échauffourées pluri-quotidiennes jusque là.

Ce résultat n'avait pas été atteint sans douleur et les deux hommes avaient enduré des plaies au poignet pendant plusieurs jours avant de prendre l'habitude de surveiller la position de l'autre avant de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était très rapidement devenu une seconde nature, au point qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de faire un effort conscient pour s'adapter. La manière dont ils avaient combattu en parfaite synchronisation cet après-midi en était la preuve, même si Sanji n'avait pas eu besoin de ça pour s'en rendre compte.

Il y avait aussi une dernière chose que personne n'avait remarqué et que lui-même n'avait pas très envie d'aborder, même dans son propre esprit : Zoro occupait de plus en plus ses pensées. Et pas seulement parce qu'il était omniprésent bien malgré lui. Tout chez Zoro lui paraissait si simple avant cette mauvaise comédie. Maintenant que Sanji s'était rendu compte que le bretteur était beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'il s'était imaginé toutes ces années, il se posait des milliers de questions à son sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris pour acquis depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et qui n'était qu'une extrapolation de ses propres attentes ?

Complètement aveugle aux doutes de son cuisinier, Brook s'était levé avec son violon pendant que Sanji repensait aux derniers développements de sa relation avec Zoro. Le musicien entama une chanson sur l'amitié et le pouvoir qu'elle accordait aux chanceux qui la partageait.

L'amitié.

Est-ce que Zoro et lui étaient amis ? Qu'ils soient nakama était une évidence. Jamais Sanji ne l'aurait nié et il savait qu'il aurait donné sa vie si elle permettait de sauver celle de Zoro. Tout comme il ne faisait aucun doute que l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Mais l'amitié était une toute autre histoire. Avant toute cette mésaventure, rien que l'idée l'aurait rendu furieux. Et quiconque assez idiot pour débiter une ineptie pareille aurait eu l'honneur de faire intimement connaissance avec la semelle de ses bottes.

Sauf que cette colère qu'il savait légitime était pour le moment totalement absente. Au contraire, il se trouvait étrangement calme. C'était inadmissible. Ils ne pouvaient pas être amis, il ne l'accepterai pas. Sanji pouvait vivre indéfiniment dans le déni. Il le faisait bien quand il s'imaginait avoir la moindre chance avec Nami-swan ou Robin-chwan. Prétendre que rien n'avait changé entre lui et le Marimo ne devrait pas être plus compliqué. Et pourtant à cet instant, il savait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile et tous ses muscles se contractèrent pendant qu'une migraine naissait à la racine de ses cheveux.

Hors de question d'être son ami ou que leur relation change. Sanji voulait se disputer avec Zoro. Il voulait l'insulter et le menacer, il voulait se battre contre lui pour des broutilles. Avoir la possibilité d'utiliser toute sa force, toute sa concentration parce que la tête de gazon ne lui laissait de toute façon pas d'autre choix. Le contraire lui aurait valu un bottage de fesses en règle, coupures, bosses, hématomes et regard ecoeuré en prime. Tout était si simple avec le Marimo, presque naturel. Pas besoin de faire semblant, de retenir son tempérament et ses jurons comme il le faisait avec les filles.

Alors non ! Dès qu'ils seraient détachés l'un de l'autre, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il refusait de perdre tout ça.

Une main se posa sur son poignet et le fit presque sursauter. Sanji se retourna vers Zoro, toujours installé de la même manière : penché en arrière et ses deux coudes plantés dans le gazon du pont principal. Mais cette fois, il le regardait avec un pli entre les sourcils :

« Tout va bien ? »

Autant surpris par la question que par les doigts toujours pressés autour de son poignet, le cuistot resta muet. Zoro se redressa totalement, l'air vraiment inquiet, et se rapprocha tellement que Sanji sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elles devinrent encore plus brûlantes lorsque des phalanges se posèrent doucement sur son front.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre. Tu as pris un mauvais coup tout à l'heure ? Tu veux que j'appelle Chopper ? »

Sanji retrouva enfin sa voix et balbutia, repoussant la main de Zoro.

« Tout va bien. Pas besoin de te transformer en papa poule. »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. »

Sanji haussa les épaules, pas certain d'être prêt à discuter de ses états d'âmes avec la tête de gazon et encore moins sûr de ce qui lui arrivait, de ce qu'il ressentait. Il se contenta d'un bout de vérité.

« J'ai mal à la tête. »

Zoro fronça des sourcils comme si l'idée l'avait personnellement offensé.

« Tu en fais toujours trop, idiot de cuistot. »

Il commença à se lever entraînant Sanji à sa suite.

« Viens avec moi, la soirée est finie pour toi, les filles peuvent bien se servir seules pour une fois. »

Le feu de ses joues ne diminua pas durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la salle de bain et il fut soulagé qu'une fois arrivés, Zoro lâche son avant-bras pour aller remplir l'immense baignoire d'eau chaude.

Toujours en silence, il emmena Sanji vers le banc et les casiers où ils se déshabillèrent tous deux. L'esprit étrangement vide et le corps las, Sanji s'avança vers les têtes de douche. Il devait vraiment être fatigué ou bien il couvait quelque chose parce qu'il laissa Zoro régler la température exactement comme il l'aurait fait lui-même. La tête penchée en avant, il laissa l'eau s'abattre sur sa nuque, desserrant un peu l'étau de sa migraine. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que les mains rugueuses de l'épéiste le saisissent gentiment par le bras et l'éloignent du jet avant de revenir se glisser dans ses cheveux. Les mouvements des doigts de Zoro contre son cuir chevelu lui aurait ôté toute envie de se rebiffer s'il en avait eu l'énergie - et un début de volonté. Mais non, tout ce dont il était capable à cet instant était de rester debout et se laisser faire. Peut-être qu'il s'était cogné la tête pendant leur combat en fin de compte et qu'il avait une commotion cérébrale à retardement.

Zoro le remit sous l'eau pour rincer le shampoing de ses cheveux, puis le tourna et lui frotta le dos, le torse et les bras. Le seul moment où Sanji voulut protester fut quand Zoro s'éloigna pour se laver lui-même en le laissant s'occuper de tout ce qui se trouvait sous la ceinture. Comme s'il avait souhaité que Zoro continue ce qu'il avait commencé. Quoi que ça puisse être. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment une commotion cérébrale à retardement parce que la crise existentielle qu'une telle pensée aurait dû faire naître était étrangement absente. Une visite à Chopper était probablement nécessaire mais la chaleur dans la salle de bain avait fini de sapper ce qu'il restait de son énergie. Il ne put que se traîner jusqu'à la baignoire. Moins d'une minute après s'être immergé dans l'eau divinement brûlante, il s'endormit certain que Zoro l'empêcherait de se noyer si jamais il glissait.

« L'eau s'est refroidie, tu devrais sortir. Tu vas finir par tomber malade. »

Les mots glissés le long de son oreille et la main qui secouait légèrement son épaule le firent sortir de sa torpeur. Encore plus groggy qu'avant son passage dans la salle de bain et le crâne prêt à exploser, Sanji se laissa guider par les mains sûres de Zoro. Il ne savait même pas si c'était lui ou la tête d'algue qui avait enfilé ses habits ou démêlé ses cheveux.

Une fois séché et habillé, il s'allongea dans leur lit. Après la chaleur humide de la salle de bain, les draps froids le firent frissonner et il se roula en boule au plus proche de Zoro dans l'espoir d'absorber les plus petites particules de chaleur que l'épéiste dégageait. Ce dernier soupira et leva le bras attirant Sanji contre lui.

Le cuisinier accepta l'invitation et se pressa contre ce qui était devenu sa bouillotte personnelle. La tête posée sur sa poitrine, il entendait les battements puissants du cœur de Zoro et une main se glissa de nouveau dans ses cheveux.

Sanji était bien trop à l'aise pour y trouver à redire et il se détendit encore un peu plus, passant un bras autour de la taille du Marimo. Maintenant qu'il était installé confortablement et au chaud, l'appel du sommeil était tout simplement irrésistible.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as ce soir, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me le faire payer demain, Sanji. »

Il n'enregistra l'utilisation de son prénom qu'au moment de sombrer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous.
> 
> Je suis très très en retard. Pardon. Mais en fait il y avait un passage entier qui ne me plaisait pas du tout et j'ai mis un temps fou à le retravailler.
> 
> C'est donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je tiens à vraiment tous vous remercier pour vos lectures et vos kudos et vos comments. J'ai bien l'intention d'écrire à nouveau sur ce fandom et j'espère que j'aurai la joie de vous y retrouver rapidement.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Ils furent réveillés en pleine nuit par Brook qui entra dans leur chambre en criant :

« Bâteau en vue ! Tout le monde sur le pont. »

Leur musicien quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et s'il remarqua que les deux hommes étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il n'en fit pas la moindre remarque. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Sanji n'aurait pas supporté de moqueries et il n'appréciait pas plus que ça de devoir se battre avec ses nakamas.

D'autant plus qu'il n'en avait pas le temps. Ils avaient enfin rattrapé le marine qui les avait mis dans cette situation et avaient par conséquence plus important à gérer. Il s'extirpa des draps chauds et le froid de la pièce agressa immédiatement sa peau nue. Il rougit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait enfilé que son caleçon après son bain de la veille et que Zoro n'était pas plus habillé que lui.

Ils allaient devoir parler tous les deux, même si Sanji ignorait encore ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais le Marimo le coupa avant que le moindre son n'en sorte :

« Tu paniqueras et piqueras ta crise plus tard. On est attendu sur le pont. »

Ce que Sanji allait dire, quoi que ce soit en fin de compte, mourut dans sa gorge. Il referma la bouche et s'empressa de s'habiller avant que son cerveau ne se mette en surcharge. Son comportement de la veille et sa nuit dans les bras d'un autre homme - la tête de pelouse en prime - étaient déjà bien suffisant pour provoquer une crise de nerf, mais il fallait en plus y rajouter le fait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : y retourner.

Il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries. Sans compter qu'il avait besoin d'être concentré. Hors de question de laisser leur proie leur échapper parce qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Tous ses sentiments et interrogations furent poussés sans ménagement dans une boîte qu'il ferma à clé. Il la rouvrirait plus tard.

Ou plutôt jamais. Il n'en aurait pas besoin. Ils avaient enfin rattrapé le bâteau sur lequel se trouvait le soldat qui les avait attachés. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il dormirait seul dans son lit ce soir et il pourrait laisser toute cette sombre histoire derrière lui. Avec cet objectif en tête, il sortit sur le pont du Sunny et rejoignit le reste de ses nakamas.

L'attaque du bateau de la marine fut rapide et violente. Tout l'équipage du chapeau de paille s'élança à l'abordage avec pour unique ordre de capturer l'utilisateur du fruit du démon. Usopp avait dessiné un portrait sommaire de l'homme à partir de la description de Sanji et ils ne devraient pas avoir de mal à le retrouver une fois qu'ils auraient rassemblé l'ensemble des soldats sur le pont.

Il leur fallut moins de trente minute pour mettre hors d'état de nuire l'ensemble des marines, les traîner jusqu'à l'extérieur et mettre enfin la main sur l'homme qui leur échappait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il suffit ensuite que Zoro se penche sur lui pour que ce dernier les détache d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Le son des menottes alors qu'elle tombaient au sol avant de totalement disparaître aurait dû avoir un goût de liberté, mais tout ce que ressentit Sanji fut un profond sentiment d'angoisse.

Et cette impression ne fit que se renforcer tout le long de la journée. Il prépara le petit déjeuner conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas mais sans réussir à mettre la main dessus. Puis il profita du calme pour faire un inventaire complet de ses réserves avant d'entamer les préparatifs du déjeuner.

Il tenta ensuite de faire une sieste en début d'après-midi, comme il le faisait régulièrement avant que les entraînements de Zoro ne l'obligent à le suivre. Mais il ne parvint qu'à tourner et tourner dans son lit, incapable de fermer l'œil. L'air était trop froid, la pièce trop silencieuse, trop immobile. Tout simplement trop vide.

Auparavant, la solitude ne lui avait jamais posé de problème. Au contraire. Il la recherchait dès que possible. Rien ne valait le calme de sa cuisine pour réfléchir à de nouvelles recettes ou tout simplement s'y détendre. Ce qui n'empêcha pas son cœur de se serrer dans sa poitrine quand il commença la préparation du dîner. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de se diriger vers la vigie, où Zoro était probablement en train de rattraper le temps perdu en faisant subir à son corps plus que ce qu'il était probablement prudent.

Non pas que ce soit ses affaires, où que Sanji s'en préoccupe. Cet idiot pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant qu'il s'était enfin débarrassé de ce gêneur, il avait l'intention de laisser cette expérience derrière lui, en compagnie de tous les sentiments qu'il avait enfermés plus tôt dans la journée. Refusant obstinément de perdre plus de temps sur le sujet, il se lança à corps perdu dans ses préparations.

Il était devant ses fourneaux depuis moins d'une heure lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ? »

Sanji leva les yeux de sa tâche surpris d'entendre la voix de Zoro.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Son ton était plus réprobateur que voulu et Zoro se figea immédiatement. Ses bras vinrent se croiser devant sa poitrine et tout son visage se crispa.

« Je viens te donner un coup de main et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles. Il t'aura pas fallu longtemps pour reprendre tes habitudes ! »

Il y avait des reproches dans la voix du Marimo, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose présente. Il y avait aussi de la tristesse que Sanji aurait complètement ratée quelques semaines plus tôt. Zoro était venu lui proposer son aide et il l'avait envoyé paître, ni plus ni moins. Tout ça parce qu'il était frustré par son propre comportement et ce sentiment de gêne qui semblait s'être définitivement installé quelque part dans sa poitrine.

Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas maître de ses émotions, au lieu de chercher à apaiser la situation, il réagit avec colère.

« Tu croyais quoi, abruti de bretteur ? Qu'on était brusquement devenu les meilleurs amis du monde ? Et que tu peux rappliquer dans ma cuisine comme bon te semble ? »

N'importe qui aurait pu voir l'éclair d'incertitude dans le regard de Zoro avant qu'il ne soit complètement englouti par de la fureur. Ses poings se serrèrent sur la garde de Shuusui et Sanji crut pendant quelques instants qu'il allait attaquer. Mais la colère s'effaça à son tour ne laissant que de la déception et un amusement amer.

« Oui, c'est ce que je croyais. Tu as raison, je suis vraiment un idiot. Je vais te laisser, je ne voudrais pas te déranger pendant que tu cuisines. »

Ses derniers mots furent ponctués par la porte qui se refermait derrière Zoro, rendant toute réponse inutile. Sanji fit deux pas avant de s'arrêter. Il secoua la tête. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui, il valait mieux laisser cet idiot tranquille. De toute façon à part s'excuser, il n'y avait rien à faire pour arranger la situation et il était hors de question de le faire.

Il termina le dîner sans interruption et, à l'heure habituelle, tous ses nakama étaient installés autour de la table. Zoro avait repris sa place en face de Luffy tout au bout de l'immense table chargée de plats et d'assiettes eux même couverts de victuailles. Sanji se retrouva à nouveau avec Chopper à sa droite et il étouffa du mieux qu'il put la déception qui voulait s'installer. Leur cohabitation avait été forcée, il devrait se réjouir d'être débarrassé du Marimo.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas et le vide à côté de lui devenait presque un entité tangible. À la fin du repas, Sanji avait l'impression qu'un trou noir avait pris naissance là où Zoro s'était tenu durant ces dernières semaines et que sa force d'attraction tentait de l'aspirer.

Le silence dans la cuisine après que tout le monde l'ait quitté était assourdissant et ses draps froids quand enfin il se coucha refusèrent de se réchauffer. Il se leva, glacé et fébrile, bien avant que les premiers rayons du soleil ne pointent à l'horizon.

Seul il quitta les quartiers des hommes, seul il arpenta les couloirs juqu'au pont où il fuma sa première cigarette de la journée. Seul il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il prépara le petit déjeuner, puis le déjeuner. Seul il tenta de faire une sieste sans plus de succès que la veille et ceci malgré une nuit presque blanche. Seul il cuisina le dîner, rangea et nettoya ses ustensiles. Seul il alla se coucher.

La journée et la nuit d'après se passèrent de la même manière. Puis la suivante.

Quatre jours après avoir récupéré sa liberté de mouvement, Sanji était épuisé. Il ne tenait debout qu'à la force de sa volonté et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à rester endormi. À la seconde où il se couchait, son lit lui semblait être l'endroit le plus inhospitalier du Sunny. Il était gelé et peu importe le nombre de couverture qu'il entassait dans son lit, rien ne semblait pouvoir le réchauffer. Il était tout aussi impossible d'ignorer les cris intempestifs de Luffy et les murmures incessants d'Usopp. Les ronflements occasionnels de Zoro de l'autre côté de la pièce, qui l'avaient tant dérangés les premiers temps, étaient la seule chose capable de lui faire grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil avant que le froid et l'inconfort ne le réveillent.

Heureusement il était un cuisinier hors pair et était capable de produire des plats d'une qualité inégalée même dans son état actuel. Au moins, il pouvait cacher ses problèmes à ses nakamas. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter et encore moins devoir expliquer à Chopper pourquoi il ne dormait plus. La vérité était déjà assez mortifiante dans son propre esprit, il était hors de question d'avoir à la prononcer à voix haute.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour agir normalement, ses difficultés n'échappèrent pas à Zoro. Le Marimo l'observa avec attention durant tout le déjeuner. Il resta même assis pendant que le reste de l'équipage quittait la cuisine afin de vaquer à leurs occupations. Sanji n'avait tout simplement ni l'envie, ni l'énergie de jouer au petit jeu _de devine ce que pense_ avec lui. Et puis il lui en voulait. C'était de sa faute si Sanji était incapable de dormir ou s'il ressentait si violemment son absence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Zoro croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sans rien dire. Sanji resta quelques instants à soutenir son regard puis il se retourna et commença à nettoyer sa vaisselle. Alors qu'il lavait assiettes, plats et couverts, le poids du regard du bretteur sur son dos augmenta jusqu'à ce que ses nerfs déjà à vif craquent :

« Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de rester içi ? »

« Non »

Sanji attendit plusieurs secondes une explication, une suite, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne vint. Il retourna à son nettoyage. Il voulait terminer au plus vite et aller se coucher. Il avait peu d'espoir, mais peut-être que cette journée différerait de toutes les précédentes et qu'il pourrait accumuler plus d'une heure de sommeil et serait assez en forme pour le dîner.

Trente minutes plus tard, Sanji finissait d'essuyer ses plans de travail, chacun de ses mouvements était lourd comme s'il était entouré de mélasse. Épuisé au point de chanceler, il se demanda s'il aurait l'énergie de se traîner jusqu'à son lit. Son cerveau tournait au ralenti, incapable de se fixer sur quoi que ce soit et la présence de Zoro derrière lui n'aidait pas.

Alors qu'il vérifiait une dernière fois que tout était prêt pour le soir même, il entendit des pieds de chaise traîner au sol, suivi de lourds bruits de pas puis celui de la porte qui se refermait. La tension qu'emmena Zoro avec lui lorsqu'il quitta sa cuisine était la seule chose qui permettait encore à Sanji de tenir debout.

Complètement groggy, il alla s'écrouler dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il parvint miraculeusement à dormir mais se réveilla encore plus mal qu'avant sa petite sieste. La préparation du dîner lui parut interminable. Cuisiner était sa passion, sa raison de vivre, mais même ça n'arrivait plus à contrebalancer la fatigue extrême dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Cette fois encore, Zoro resta assis à table alors que tout le reste de l'équipage s'éloignait par petits groupes. Il observa Sanji pendant que ce dernier rangeait et finissait de nettoyer. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre les quartiers des hommes, le bretteur était toujours installé sur sa chaise, parfaitement immobile et silencieux.

Une heure et demie plus tard, il entrait à son tour dans la chambre. Bien entendu, Sanji était déjà réveillé. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés à la seconde où sa tête avait touché son oreiller, mais malheureusement ils ne l'étaient pas restés. Les paupières lourdes, il suivit des yeux le dernier arrivant alors qu'il s'éloignait de la porte. Très rapidement, il parut évident qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rejoindre son propre lit et quelques secondes plus tard, il était debout devant Sanji, les mains sur les hanches et le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« Espèce de- »

Quoi que Zoro ait eu l'intention de dire fut perdu dans un grognement de frustration. Une main passa dans des cheveux verts et la lumière de la lune qui passait à travers les hublots éclaira juste assez son visage pour que Sanji y découvre une profonde détermination.

Sans rien dire de plus, le Marimo lui attrapa le bras et l'arracha de ses draps froids. Avant qu'il ne pense même à protester, Sanji était de retour dans le lit qu'ils avaient partagés durant des semaines. Zoro l'y rejoignit prestement et se plaqua contre son dos, il glissa un de ses bras sous sa tête pendant que l'autre entourait sa taille. Les faible protestations de Sanji furent rapidement couvertes par la voix ensommeillée de Zoro.

« Maintenant tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un sale gosse et tu dors. On en parle demain. »

Sanji savait qu'il devait réagir, s'éloigner, mais pour la première fois depuis des jours, il avait chaud. Et puis il était fatigué et rien ne l'empêchait vraiment de rester là pour cette nuit. Il pourrait toujours se venger quand il aurait récupéré.

Malgré son sommeil en retard, son horloge interne le réveilla bien avant que le soleil se lève. Il ignorait si c'était le Marimo ou lui qui avait bougé durant la nuit, mais leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Les bras puissants de Zoro le serraient contre son torse et son menton reposait sur son crâne alors qu'ils semblaient partager le même oreiller. Cet idiot avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas avoir bavé sur lui.

Sanji prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à affronter le froid qui l'attendait à l'extérieur du lit. Les mains de Zoro, la première accrochée à son épaule et la seconde posée sur sa poitrine, le brûlaient presque malgré l'épais pyjama dans lequel il avait pris l'habitude de dormir. Toutes ses tentatives pour se réchauffer étaient restées vaines alors que la solution était juste à sa portée. Du moins si sa fierté lui laissait la demander. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne lui permettrait certainement pas.

Avec un soupir, il tenta de se dégager. Il avait assez traîné, il avait un petit déjeuner à préparer. Mais au premier mouvement, Zoro le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et murmura :

« Il est tôt, rendors-toi »

Sanji tenta de repousser les bras du Marimo, mais il n'avait aucune prise, d'autant plus que l'épéiste ne faisait malheureusement pas tous ces exercices pour rien.

« Laisse moi me lever, crétin de tête de gazon, je dois préparer le petit déjeuner. »

« Je m'en suis occupé. »

« Occupé ? »

« Hier soir. Après que tu sois allé te coucher. Ça ne sera rien de sophistiqué comme ce que tu peux faire, mais ça fera l'affaire pour une fois. »

Quoi ? Zoro avait utilisé ses ustensiles ? Sa cuisine ? Sans lui demander avant ? Etrangement cette idée ne le mettait pas aussi en colère qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il était vrai que Zoro lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait faire attention et il avait également beaucoup appris en peu de temps, mais Sanji ne supportait habituellement pas que l'on entre dans son sanctuaire. Encore moins que l'on touche à ses affaires.

« Arrête de réfléchir, profite de ta grass' mat' pour une fois. »

À en croire le son de sa voix, Zoro était déjà en train de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il déposa quand même un rapide baiser dans ses cheveux, comme si c'était normal, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Puis il s'endormit, tout son corps détendu contre lui et ses bras lourdement drapés autour de lui.

Sanji resta figé quelques secondes avant de se relâcher. Il était au chaud, étrangement serein et encore bien trop fatigué pour questionner ses propres sentiments et actions ou ceux indéniablement plus étranges du Marimo.

Il aurait bien le temps de paniquer plus tard.

Sauf que lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et la main de Zoro était dans cheveux. Elle glissait entre les mèches et pressait juste assez sur son cuir chevelu pour être senti.

Incapable de ressentir autre chose que du contentement et encore bien trop endormi pour vraiment réfléchir, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la bulle de chaleur et de sécurité qui l'entourait. La main dans ses cheveux arrêta de bouger et il grogna son mécontentement :

« Ne t'arrête pas. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le mouvement reprit. Sanji savait qu'il devait se lever, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était plus que temps de démarrer le déjeuner, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger. Il referma les yeux et profita de la sérénité ambiante afin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Quoi qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à en dire. Dans les semaines qui venaient de s'écouler, Zoro était peu à peu passé de nakama dont il ne supportait que difficilement la présence à autre chose. Une autre chose dont Sanji avait désormais besoin, bien malgré lui. Une chose à laquelle il refusait tout bonnement de donner un nom.

Et pour couronner le tout, le Marimo en était lui aussi pleinement conscient. Une part de Sanji s'attendait à ce qu'il profite de la situation pour le ridiculiser, mais après ces dernières semaines, il savait que sa propre insécurité était derrières ces pensées négatives. Zoro n'était pas du genre à utiliser la faiblesse de ses nakamas contre eux, il n'avait fait que réagir aux piques de Sanji durant toutes ces années.

Et puis il lui avait offert ce dont il avait besoin sur un plateau d'argent, lui évitant même la honte d'avoir à demander. Sanji pourrait vivre avec leur petit arrangement. Il dormait avec Zoro depuis assez longtemps pour que la gêne que cet acte provoquait ne soit plus qu'un souvenir.

Maintenant que ce problème était réglé, il allait encore un peu profiter du calme et du silence, puis il se lèverait et commencerait sa journée. Et ce soir, il viendrait se coucher ici, avec la certitude que le Marino l'y rejoindrait, s'il n'y était pas déjà endormi.

Alors que tous ses muscles se liquéfiaient, le poussant un peu plus contre le corps qui l'entourait, il tomba dans une sorte de demi-sommeil. Il n'enregistra qu'à moitié lorsque Zoro s'éloigna juste assez pour le tourner vers lui. Mécontent du froid qui s'engouffrait entre eux, Sanji grogna et chercha à se rapprocher. Un rire léger suivi d'un souffle d'air le long de sa joue lui firent ouvrir les yeux. D'un air de reproche, il fixa le Marino penché au dessus de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

Il avait voulu mettre plus de réprobation dans sa voix, mais il rata le coche d'au moins trois miles marins.

Il y avait de la satisfaction dans les iris de Zoro, ainsi que de la tendresse et brusquement Sanji se sentit rougir. Toute la situation était profondément intime. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre dans un lit dont les draps portaient le mélange de leurs odeurs, de leurs chaleurs, après y avoir passé la nuit ensemble. Un matin calme, sans combat, dispute ou corvées. La main de Zoro était toujours dans ses cheveux, leurs deux corps presque entremêlés, alors que son visage était si proche que Sanji sentait son souffle caresser sa peau et ses lèvres et que son regard faisait naître des picotements partout où il se posait.

Il aurait dû se dégager, repousser Zoro ou sortir une remarque cinglante. Il aurait dû être mal à l'aise, paniquer même. Il aurait dû plein de choses, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, c'était du calme et une forme d'acceptation.

Il s'attendait à voir cette sérénité se briser, à ce qu'elle tombe en milles morceaux alors que le temps passait et que Zoro continuait à l'observer et que la main qui n'était pas dans ses cheveux glissait le long de sa mâchoire. Même alors que Zoro se penchait vers lui, même lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, la panique qu'il savait devoir ressentir était étrangement absente. Pire, il sentait le désir pointer dans le bas de son abdomen.

L'espèce d'état second dans lequel il était plongé depuis le réveil disparut lorsque Zoro s'éloigna de quelques centimètres. Sanji glissa ses mains le long de la nuque du Marimo et l'attira de nouveau vers lui. Cette fois, leur baiser dura un peu plus longtemps, la pression franche, bien loin de l'hésitation de leur premier. Quand Zoro chercha à s'éloigner pour la seconde fois, les mains autour de son cou le retinrent. Sanji n'était pas prêt à croiser son regard, pas prêt à le laisser voir tout ce qu'il savait être inscrit sur ses traits.

Il glissa doucement la langue entre les lèvres de Zoro, surpris quand celle du Marimo envahit sa bouche sans la moindre hésitation. Où est-ce que cet idiot avait appris à faire ça ? Sanji ne l'avait jamais vu montrer le moindre intérêt pour personne, homme ou femme. Mais avant même que l'idée de Zoro rencontrant des inconnus tard la nuit lors de leurs escales ne se forme totalement dans son esprit, Zoro la fit disparaître d'un glissement de langue le long de son palais. Sanji ne retrouva ses facultés de concentration que lorsque Zoro murmura contre ses lèvres :

« Sanji, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Nope ! »

Et il entreprit d'envahir à son tour la bouche du bretteur, ses mains glissant dans ses cheveux et tirant légèrement sur les mèches qui prenaient naissance juste au dessus de sa nuque. Mais Zoro ne le laissa pas faire, il lui attrapa les mains et les plaça sur l'oreiller de chaque côté de sa tête, puis il planta un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se relever. Refusant de croiser son regard, Sanji détourna immédiatement le visage, soulagé de savoir que ses mèches de cheveux couvriraient la moitié de son visage. Le Marimo lâcha un de ses poignets et d'une main tendre mais ferme sur son menton l'obligea à lui faire face. Quand leurs yeux entrèrent à nouveau en contact, Zoro reprit :

« Je crois au contraire que c'est important. »

Sanji, qui se sentait spécialement vulnérable avec le poids de Zoro sur son corps et la manière dont ce dernier semblait l'avoir hypnotisé, réagit de la seule façon qu'il connaissait. En cachant ce qu'il ressentait derrière du sarcasme et de l'agressivité.

« Quoi ? Tu crois que tu embrasses si bien que je vais te balancer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? »

Zoro, au lieu de se mettre en colère, sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'as fini ? »

Vexé de ne pas obtenir la réaction qu'il souhaitait, Sanji gronda :

« Fini quoi ? »

« D'essayer de sauver les apparences et ta fierté mal placée. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on se priverait de quelque chose dont nous avons tous les deux envie. »

« Envie ? Tu t'avances pas un peu là ? »

Zoro, dont l'expression était resté ouverte et patiente jusque là, se renfrogna. Malgré ça, sa voix resta calme quand il contra :

« Et qui a passé quatre jours sans dormir avant que je le traine ici ? Ça fait des années qu'on partage une chambre, Sanji, je ne t'ai jamais vu dormir aussi profondément que lorsqu'on a partagé ce lit. Alors tu peux te mentir autant que tu veux, mais n'essaie pas de me faire avaler tes salades ! »

« Je dors mieux avec toi, et alors ? Ça ne change rien, ne t'attend pas à ce que je te jure un amour éternel. Pour qui tu te prends, abruti de -»

Une main sur sa bouche bloqua l'insulte avant qu'il ne la prononce et le regard de Zoro se fit plus dur.

« Attention à ce que tu vas dire, cuistot. Je suis prêt à faire des efforts, mais ne me le balance pas à la tête comme ça. »

Doucement, comme s'il n'était pas certain que Sanji n'allait pas reprendre où il s'était arrêté, Zoro enleva sa main. Sanji savait qu'il suffirait de quelques phrases bien senties pour briser ce moment, cette possibilité, mais il n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde.

Il appréciait cette version plus ouverte de Zoro, il aimait s'endormir dans ses bras, il aimait l'embrasser et sentir son corps presser le sien contre le matelas. Et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir retrouver tout ça s'il repoussait le Marimo à cet instant. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de rien, mais au milieu de toute cette confusion, il était certain qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à vivre sans. Même s'il ignorait encore ce qu'il pensait de tout le reste.

Il reconnut à peine sa voix quand il demanda :

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

Le visage du Marimo se radoucit et il l'embrassa doucement. Quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Zoro murmura contre ses lèvres.

« Maintenant tu vas aller préparer le repas avant que Luffy commence à s'attaquer au bateau et se fasse balancer par dessus bord. Je vais aller m'entraîner jusqu'à midi, ne m'arrêtant que pour manger et tu me reprocheras de ne pas être passé sous la douche. On échangera peut-être quelques insultes. Tu viendras ensuite prendre ici un peu de repos bien mérité avant le dîner. Je ferai l'effort de me laver avant de diner et tu ne le remarqueras même pas parce que tu seras trop occupé à servir les filles."

« En fait, rien de différent que d'habitude ? »

Zoro l'embrassa encore une fois avant de le corriger :

« Presque rien en effet. »

Sanji pouvait vivre avec ce presque rien. Il verrait bien dans quelques temps s'il était prêt à changer d'autres choses.


End file.
